Together
by Idekk
Summary: A small YouTuber named Taylor meets her idol, GrapeApplesauce, one day. They become good friends and play Minecraft together. Both of them struggle with friends/friendships, family, love, and their pasts. Can they stick together and be strong?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

Taylor's POV

"Taylor! Pay attention to me! Do you like this dress or the one I was wearing before? I need to be perfect for James! Taylor!" my best friend yells at me. "Uh... What? Can you put the other one back one?" I say to my best friend Jayme. "What is so important that you can't look up at me for a few minutes to tell me which dress I look better in?" I show her my screen and flatly say, "GrapeApplesauce." "Er who is that exactly?" "A Minecraft YouTuber." She snatches my phone from me and snaps "Why are you so obsessed with that game? Prom is less than a week away. Don't you want us to look good?" "I'm probably not even going... I don't have a date, and you do, so what's the point?" "You can go as a group with Kyla and Hayley. Remember them? Our friends." She is talking to me like I'm a baby. "Jayme. I'm not going. I don't want to and I have plans. Before you ask I can't tell you what they are." "Taylor, I'm not going to try and force you to tell me. Just know that I really want you at the prom. Bye." She goes back into the dressing room after giving me my phone to change and I walk out of the shop in the mall.

Sometimes Jayme can overreact a little. I walk through the mall to the entrance that we came in through. I continue watching GrapeApplesauce while weaving through the people around me. I occasionally run into people, but they don't really notice. Probably because half of them are also on their phone.

I stop at the food court and go to the Italian pizza place. After waiting in line for 10 minutes I finally have my food. 10 minutes really isn't that long though if I'm occupied. If I'm not then usually I'm close to death.

I casually, but sneakily, walk around the seats in the food court trying to peek over people's heads to see if they are almost done eating. Once I find someone I walk to a nearby pole and stand there stalking them until they are done eating and then I rush to their empty seat.

My table has one extra chair. Usually Jayme and I would stalk people and sit together at a table of two, or with our other two friends at a table of four, but today it was just me.

"Hey," a male voice says from behind me with a tap on my shoulder. I turn and see someone maybe 18 or 19 years old. I give a small wave and then he asks, "Can I sit here Ta-otally awesome person who I've never met before? All the other tables are taken." Did he just almost call me Taylor? "Sure. Trying to bribe me with 'awesome person'?" "Something like that. Anyways I'm Sean," he says. "I'm Taylor," I tell him. "I know... Someone named Taylor... She's my neighbour." What was wrong with him. He acts like he knows me.

Sean's POV

I can't believe it's her! Taylor is this awesome YouTuber that I've been subscribed to for about a year and a half under a different YouTube account of mine. I knew she lived in North Dakota like me, but I never thought I would run into her at the mall. She doesn't seem like she knows me. Maybe she's not subscribed to my account.

After we eat I give her my phone number and she heads out of the mall while I keep walking around. Honestly I want her to text me right now because just meeting her was awesome. I feel like she has 200,000,000 subscribers. Even though she has about 300 she deserves more.

While walking down through the mall I run into a few fans. I also meet this girl named Jayme. "You! You're that guy!" she yells to me. "Uh what guy?" I ask. "That grape guy. The one that my friend, Taylor, was so obsessed with. Now we're in an argument and she's not even going to prom!" Jayme complains. "I'm sorry?" I question, "I don't know how to help you." "Ugh!" She yells and storms away.

Obsessed? Could that be the YouTube Taylor? I hope so.


	2. Chapter 2: Family of Fans

Story

Taylor's POV

Sean seems like a cool dude.

After I walk out of the mall I get on the bus to go home. Usually I don't take the bus, but today I have to because Jayme and I took her car to the mall, not mine. During the 20 minute bus ride I watch one of Sean's Cube SMP episodes. Hey! That's the name of the guy I met at the mall today. I glance up to the top right of the screen to Sean's face-cam. OH MY GOSH! That is the guy I met today. How could I not realise it? I also have GrapeApplesauce's phone number! I'm dying! This is great, but I'm really stupid.

Once I get off the bus I walk down the street to my house. Even though I'm 18 my mom prefers me living with her until I'm finished with high school which is in a few months.

My family is really big it includes my mom, older sister and brother (Ryan and Cathryn), my younger brothers (John and James), and my younger sisters (Melissa and Jessica). Cathryn moved out two years ago when she turned 19, but Ryan still lives here even though he is 23 because he thinks that he needs to be here to help Mom ever since Dad died. He also believes that he is in charge of us, but my excuse is that I'm an adult, so he can't boss me around like I'm a kid.

"Jessica! Come help me with John and Mel!"

"No! I need Jordan to text me back first!"

"James! I told you to clean your room this morning!"

"Give me that it's mine!"

"I did clean it!"

"No! It's mine! "

Oh don't I live in heaven? This is what I come home to everyday. I can't wait to move out. The instant I get inside I run across the house to the stairs and hide myself in my bedroom. Our house has 5 rooms. Mom, Ryan, and I get our own, but the other 4 have to share 2 rooms. Even though everyone complains that there are not enough rooms, but find that 5 rooms is plenty and everyone should be thankful.

I go to my walk-in closet where I have all of my recording stuff set up, and I sit down to play some Minecraft. I go on MCGamer and join a survival games game. I'm reading the chat to try to see what maps there are to vote for when I see: Grapeapplesauce joined the game. Everyone immediately starts asking him if he's recording, if they can team, get a screenshot, and stuff like that. I pick up my phone. Now was the time to text him. "Hey! We're in the same lobby!" I text him. ":)" he replies and then texts me his Skype. We get into a call together right as the game begins.

"Do you mind if I record the next round?" He asks,

"Nope! Go ahead." I say

"I didn't think you were a fan. At the mall you didn't talk about Minecraft or my channel at all."

"Well I'm kind of stupid and unobservant, so I didn't realise it was you until I was coming home. I love minecraft and your channel is awesome."

"I didn't even know you were subscribed."

"Wouldn't it be weird if you just happened to know who was subscribed to you?"

"But your channel... That I'm subscribed to... Isn't subscribed to me."

"Two things. One, I have a channel just for doing things like subscribing and two, you are subscribed to me?"

"Yeah. I do the same thing as you. Different channel... Oh! I'm dying!"

I quickly run to where Sean says he is and I kill his attacker with my stone sword and throw Sean the wooden sword that the other guy had... Before he died.

Sean's POV

After about 10 more minutes of that match we get triple teamed by guys with almost full iron and diamond and iron swords.

"Go to lobby 48," Taylor directs me.

"Yes ma'am," I reply, "I'm going to record this round."

"Same."

Once we go into the pre-game lobby I start my recording right after Taylor says she's ready to record. "Hey, everyone, my name is Grapeapplesauce and welcome back to another episode of the Minecraft Survival Games. Today I am here with my new friend, Taylor. This is our second game of the day, unless Taylor played some before we played together, and the first one recording. Anyways... 3, 2, 1, Go!" "Wow! You say all of that and I haven't even said a simple 'hi' yet." "Sorry. Go ahea- ooh! Stone sword."

"Sean!"

"Sorry... Iron leggings and a wooden sword for you!"

"Before you say anything else. Hi!"

We keep playing and we are both fully geared out with iron armour and diamond swords by death-match. When we are the final two Taylor says, "Just so you know I'm a master archer." "Oh we'll see about that," I say in reply, "Ready?" "If your asking if I'm ready to kill you then yes! Let's go," she says "Brave much?" I ask, "3, 2, 1, Go!" I saw her eat a golden grapple, so I pulled out mine and ate it. She took that as an advantage since she ate hers when we started the fight between us, so she managed to get in the hitting range. We hit back and forth knocking off the absorption hearts.

Taylor's POV

Oh Sean is about to get wrecked when I pull out my bow. I had hit him with my sword plenty more times then he hit me. I ran away from him like I was low although I was only 3 hearts down. I pressed f5 twice to see that he was chasing me, but he was somewhat far behind.

I checked the time. Only a minute left to kill him. I did a 180 while drawing my bow and shot an arrow which hit his face. I do several more hits to him and finally when he is running in circles around the middle chests I go the other way to cut him off. I hit him twice with my sword and his items go falling down to the ground. Fireworks shoot up and I run around the map shouting "Boom! GG!" "How many hearts did you have at the end?" Sean asks. "Nine." "Wow. Anyways, guys, I hope you enjoyed seeing me get completely destroyed by Taylor. I'll see you guys next time. Bye." "Bye!" I pipe in.

Right as I end my recording I hear Jessica scream "What's with all the screaming Tay?" "Sorry! I just won the hunger games again 'The Master'."

"Does 'The Master' have a name?"

"Sean!"

"Like Grapeapplesauce?"

"It is Grapeapplesauce!"

"OMG! UNLOCK YOUR DOOR!"

"She's a fan," I tell Sean.

I get up to unlock my bedroom door and then I lead her to my closet. She gives Sean a sheepish smile and wave and I say "Sean, Jessica. Jessica, Sean." "You must be awesome to know him!" Jess says. "Yeah," I say in a derpy voice, "I know a few people."

After Jess talked with Sean for a while she left to go tell practically everyone she knows that she met Grapeapplesauce. "So do you want to meet a few others like Graser, H, Parker, Stacey, and Bee tomorrow?" Sean asks. "Sure!" I reply happily. "Well I got to go edit this video, so I'll talk to you tomorrow," he says. "Same." We end the call and after 30 minutes of editing I go down to dinner.

"Tay, go get Jess," Ryan orders. "Uh! Fine!" I say in jokingly sassy way. I run upstairs to go get her for dinner. "You will never guess who I met today... Grapeapplesauce... I know! It's awesome!" I knock on her door and say, "Jess. Time for dinner." Once she replies to me I walk back downstairs.

During dinner Jess kept talking about Sean even though he is my friend not hers. Am I jealous? I don't even know.


	3. Chapter 3: Spy and Sadness

Taylor's POV

After dinner I go outside to take a walk. I walk down the street to Kyla's house. The four of us best friends (Me, Kyla, Jayme, and Hayley) all live in the same neighbourhood and go to the same school. We've been best friends for years, but my closest friend is Jayme. It really hurts to be in an argument with her.

"Hey Taylor!" Her mom says when she opens the front door, "If your looking for Kyla she is over at Jayme's house." "Oh. Ok. Thanks," I reply.

I continue walking, but take a right instead of a left to go to Hayley's house. "Taylor! Come on in!" Her dad tells me the instant he sees me. "Is Hayley here," I ask. "She's over at Jayme's with Kyla," he replies. I give a small nod and wave as I start to walk to Jayme's house.

Once I'm at Jay's place I let myself in the side door. I know that her parents aren't home until 7:30-8, and she wouldn't let me in otherwise. I silently walk upstairs to her room. I can hear the chatter of the three of them. "See. Without Tay we can have fun. You have us as friends," I hear Kyla say. "Yeah..." I hear Jayme say as she sighs, "I guess." "Oh come on! We're going to make this the best sleepover ever," I hear Hayley say. Wow. What friends I have. "I'll go get some more chips. Be right back," Jayme says.

Uh oh. I quickly run into her brother's bedroom. Oh gosh! It reeks! I hear her pass me and I silently open the door and peek into the hallway. All clear.

I creep down the stairs and pause. If I unlock the front door then it will make noise and I can't lock it again from the outside. I have to wait until she goes upstairs to go through the kitchen. I walk into the living room to peek into the kitchen. When she goes the other way to the stairs I wait a few seconds before I go.

As soon as I take my first step I feel a tap on my shoulder. Oh no! I slowly turn around to see Jayme. I give a small wave and then turn back around to run into the kitchen and through the side door. Since Jayme used to do track she has always been a really fast runner, so after a few steps out the door she grabs onto my shoulder and turns me around. "Why were you in my house?" She yells. "You invited them over and didn't even tell me. You guys are happy without me!" I scream in her face. "No! I'm not! I don't know why they are, but I'm not!" "Bye. I'm going to let us have our space for a while. Have fun at your sleepover," I say as I turn to walk down her driveway. "I'm sorry," she says very sincerely. I keep on walking. "Bye Taylor."

Sean's POV

Boom! Video uploaded! Time for food! I get in my car and drive through my neighbourhood to get to the closest fast food place. I should probably go grocery shopping sometime to get real food. During the drive out of my neighbourhood I see a girl walking on the side of the street. She looks very sad, so I slow my car down and roll down the window. "Hey. You okay?" I ask. She turns and looks at me. Her long brown hair floating everywhere in the wind. She shakes her head no and says, "But you don't have to worry. I'll be fine." When I get a closer look at her I see it's Taylor. "Taylor. Get in my car. We're going to talk about your problems. I'll be the person who helps you with your problems... Whatever they are called." "Sean?" She asks, "You live in this neighbourhood?" He nods. "I've lived here all my life and I've never known that you lived here," she says. "Same. I lived here as a child and then when my parents moved out of state I moved into a house down the street from my old house," I tell her.

"Get in. I'm going to get some dinner from McDonalds or something," I say. She agrees and gets in the passenger seat. "Want to tell your parents that your leaving?" I ask. "My mom won't mind. She probably won't even notice I'm gone. Besides they expect me to be on a walk or at my friend's house." I nod and we start driving out of the neighbourhood. Taylor points out her house as we pass it. It's one of the biggest in the neighbourhood and I've definitely noticed it before. I just didn't know she lived in it.

"I already ate, but I guess I can have a little more." Taylor tells me. "So tell me why you're upset."


	4. Chapter 4: Stories and Weirdos

**I got a review which suggested to keep going, so I will. Also, if anyone bothered to read the author's note, this is a really long chapter, so I might not post for 2-3 days. Now go read my friends, go read!**

Jessica's POV

"Jess get the cake out of the oven while I take care of John and Melissa," my mom screamed to me. My youngest siblings John and Mel who are 2 and 3 years old always seem to get the most attention. I am the cake girl.

I go into the kitchen and open the oven. I scream at what I see. "Um Mom? Who put the cake in the oven?" I ask. "I told James to do it!" She screams from the other room. "Well get in here now!" I demand. "One minute!" She calls back to me.

"Now!"

"Fine! Fine! I'm coming!"

My mom gives a little yelp when she sees what happened. "Close the oven!" She shouts. The oven is on fire! James, who is 10 put the cake, not on the shelf, but below it. I quickly slam the oven shut and Mom tells everyone to get out of the house when we see that the fire is spreading.

I take Melissa from Mom's arms, so it is easier for her as we, along with the rest of the family, run out of the house.

Once we are out of the house Mom calls 911. The fire department says they will be here as quickly as possible. Then Mom calls Taylor after I remind her that she is out walking in the neighbourhood.

Taylor's POV

When I hear my phone buzzing I pull my phone out of my pocket. "My mom. Should probably answer it... Hey Mom" "Taylor. Wherever you are. Get home now." "Okay. See you in a few minutes. Bye" I hang up and tell Sean that I have to turn around. "I'm sorry. It sounded really urgent," I tell him. "Oh it's fine," he replies, "I'll get dinner later."

When we get home both of our draws dropped. The fire department is at our house and there is smoke pouring from the kitchen and a few other rooms in the house. There is no flame that I can see, so maybe they put it out, or maybe I just can't see it from outside. I don't see my siblings, but my mom and Ryan just came out of the neighbours house, so maybe they are there.

Sean and I step out of the car and he come around the car and gives me a hug. Sean, my idol, was hugging me! This is awesome except for the whole house thing.

Mom and Ryan walk up to us and Ryan automatically says, "Well, well, well, who is this... Your boyfriend?" We break the hug. "No!" I shout, "This is my friend Sean. Remember earlier how Jessica would not stop talking about Sean aka Grapeapplesauce? Well this is him. Sean this is my brother Ryan who thinks he is in charge of me even though he is not." "Okay Taylor. No need to get all mad at Ryan," my mom says, "Anyways would you please ask Jayme or one of your friends if you can stay at their place for a few days while Ryan and I get this sorted out?" "I'm kinda mad at them," I say in reply. "All of them?" Mom asks as a follow up question. I nod. "Um I know you guys don't know me that well... Well actually at all," Sean starts, "But I have an extra room if she wants to stay at my place. I live just down the street." "Tayl-" Mom starts, but she is cut of by Ryan. "No," he says, "We don't know him well enough." "Ryan. I know that you're trying to help me, but I am her mother, so I say that Taylor can choose where she wants to stay, but for now both Taylor and Sean should go to the neighbours house with everyone else," Mom tells Ryan. Ooh! Ryan just got told!

Sean moves his car to the neighbours house and we walk in together. "Guys!" I announce, "Meet Sean. Sean these are my siblings." "Oh my gosh!" Jessica screams, "It's Sean! In real life!" I nod as the our neighbours, the ones who live in this house, come to greet us. "Hello Taylor! I'm guessing your friend's name is Sean by your sisters reactions. Taylor have you found a house yet?" Mrs. Jensen asks. "Er no," I reply, "I'm probably going to live in an apartment actually. Not a house." She nods and says, "Your siblings are in the kitchen. Why don't you guys go in there. Mr. Jensen should be home soon. I know you haven't seen him since he left for Europe." I nod and lead Sean to the kitchen. "Guys! I want you to introduce yourself to Sean and then he'll tell you guys a little about himself if it's okay with him." I tell my siblings even though only 2 of them are old enough to actually talk to us. Mel can talk a little though, but John can hardly talk. "I'm James. I'm 10, and that fire was totally not my fault. I also like playing Call of Duty." "Do you like playing Minecraft?" Sean asks my little brother. "Not really," he replies, "That's their thing." He points to me and Jess. "I am Jessica or Jess. I'm 14 and I love playing Minecraft and you are the best YouTuber ever." Sean smiles at that. "This," I say, "Is my little three year old sister, Melissa. And that's my two year old brother, John." "I'm Mel..." I turn to see Melissa in her seat. "She's learning to talk," Jess informs Sean. "Yep. Anyways that's everyone in my family except for my sister Cathryn because she moved out two years ago," I say. "Oh Mom didn't tell you? Cathy is coming tomorrow to help Mom,

and Ryan," James tell me. I nod.

Sean's POV

Dang! Her family is big! Let's see that's 1-2-3-4-5-6-7 kids and their Mom. I wonder what happened to their dad and why he isn't mentioned at all. Hm! I'll wait and see if anyone will bring it up.

"Sean I'm going to go outside with Mom and Ryan if you want to come with me. The rest of you should stay here," Taylor tells me interrupting my thoughts about her dad. I agree and we walk out. "Taylor!" Her mom says when we get to her, "As you know the fire department is about 25 minutes away from here and the fire can spread quickly. As you can see the fire destroyed most of the house including your room." "What about all of my recording stuff! My pictures! I can replace the microphones and stuff, but not pictures. Me and Dad. Me and Zach. Everyone else in the family!" She screams and sobs. "Taylor! The fire was an accident. I have pictures that I want to replace also... But we can't," her moms says. Then she turns and looks at me, "Would you mind taking her to your place. Being here probably isn't the best for her. Maybe she can explain her dad and Zach to you later." I nod and take her hand guiding her to the car. "I'm sorry Sean. I'm sorry that you have to deal with me. Those pictures were probably the most important things to me. Both my dad and Zach passed away... Together." "Taylor. It's okay. I don't mind helping you... Would you mind me asking you who Zach is?" "I might as well tell you, but I'll wait until we get inside since we are at your house."

After I park in the garage we walk in through the garage door and I give her a house tour. "You can use my computer and recording stuff while... You know," I tell her. She nods as I show her the room she will be staying in. "Do you want to go get food? Then if you wouldn't mind could you take me clothes shopping. I'll pay because I have some money with me?" she asked me.

"Sure. If you promise me two things. You tell me about your dad and Zach. Also that I get to pay for the food and clothes. Don't argue with me because otherwise you don't get food or clothes."

"Did you see that blue Mustang on the side of the street in front of my house? That's mine. I can drive away any minute in it."

"Get in my car Girlie."

"Fine."

During the ride to McDonalds she tells me about her dad and Zach like she promised. "My dad and Zach became good friends, so one night they went out together. On the way home it started to do a snow/rain thing and my dad who was driving could hardly see. He has always been a great driver and made sure to be extra careful especially in times like then. About one traffic light before the neighbourhood entrance my dad went through the green light, but the car going in a different direction didn't realise that they had a red light since they couldn't see much. Apparently they were just going through intersections if the car in front of them went, but the car before them was the final car that should have gone. My dad ended up crashing into that guy, and both Zach and my dad died, but the person in the other car and his daughter lived.

"I was out that night with my friends, Jayme, Kyla, and Hayley. We live in the same neighbourhood, and we're coming back from a different direction as my dad and the guy who crashed into them. I was at the same intersection and witnessed my dad and boyfriend's death. It was the worst thing in the world.

"On another note I am really mad at my three best friends and Jayme is your next door neighbour having a sleepover with Kyla and Hayley. That's why I'm not happy."

By now we are at McDonalds. That was a somewhat long story especially because she was speaking very slowly.

After we order and get our food we walk to am empty table in the back. "So I'm guessing that you're not talking to your friends?" I ask. She nods and I confuse by saying, "Well you have me!" "All of the sudden I'm best friends with Jay, Ky, and Hay again!" She says all cheery and happily. "Wow!" I say, "Even on days like this you don't loose that sense of humour." We both laugh and she nods while sipping her drink.

All of the sudden a girl rushes up to us and with a snooty voice that makes me have a certain impression of her she asks, "You're Grapeapplesauce right? And you're that girl... That played with him." We both nod and Taylor says, "I have a name. It's Taylor." "Whatever," she continues, "You guys aren't dating? Right?" Taylor and I shake our heads no. "Okay! Good!... Because you guys don't seem like the best couple... Because you guys would go good with other people... Duh!" She says in an interesting way while twirling the end of her ponytail. "And who exactly do you imagine us with?" Taylor asks. "Um... Taylor... I imagine you with..." Taylor waves her hand to imply to keep talking. "With... Parker... You know Parker_Games or mineplexoffical?"

I burst out laughing at that. "Really? All of the sudden I'm curious to see who I'll be good with because I can't see Taylor with Parker." "You," she whispers, "Will be great with a special person. I can't tell you who yet, but I'll tell you that you met them recently... With blonde hair, brown eyes, and a cute smile." I look at this girl and then stand up while grabbing Taylor's wrist. "I forgot that I promised Julio that I would record a Survival Games with him. Got to go! Bye!"

Taylor's POV

Sean yanks me out of the seat! Ow! That really hurt! He had a really firm grip while dragging me out of the fast food restaurant. After quickly dumping the small remains of our food in the trash can I find ourselves seated back in his car. "Sorry," he says while backing out of the parking space, "She was just kind of creeping me out." "Have you ever had a person who had a crush on you?" I ask. "Not like that," he replies while shaking his head. "I'm sure you have, but you probably haven't met them. I bet there are crazier fans out there," I tell him. "Oh that's very reassuring," he says sarcastically, "I'm sorry again. I'm just not used to people like her. Most people are picture, autograph, hug, bye." "It's what comes with being famous."


	5. Chapter 5: Made it to the Thousands

Taylor's POV

After about ten minutes of driving and talking we are at the mall where we met. "Shop away, Taylor," Sean tells me.

Sean's POV

Being with Taylor is great. Having Taylor live at my house is great. Shopping with Taylor is not great. I HATE the mall. It is crowded and loud. The only reason I was here the other day is because I had to get my cousin who lives in California a birthday present. I still have to mail it out to him.

"Sean... Hello? You here?" Taylor asks while waving her hand in front of my face. I nod and she drags me into Forever 21."

After 25 minutes of Taylor picking out things and both of us having to approve of every single item which takes like 3 minutes per item, Taylor finally goes into the dressing room. After about another 25 minutes of agony she comes out, puts a few items on the rack of things to be shelved, and then leads me to the checkout line.

The line was incredibly long for some reason and after 10 minutes of waiting in line it's finally our turn to check out. I hand the lady my credit card and she swipes it. In three minutes we are out of the store. It's like a roller coaster ride. Wait in line for a long time and once it's our turn it's over in a flash. "Do you want to go anywhere else?" I ask. Please say no! Please say no! "Well I can tell you are being tortured," she says in reply, "So this is good enough. Besides, I got plenty of clothes from Forever 21."

Once we are in my car heading home she asks, "Can you show me everything about your recording stuff when we get home?" I nod.

Soon we are pulling into the driveway of my house. I purposely went in through the back entrance, which is actually quicker when going to my house, because I didn't need her to see her house which is close to the front entrance.

Taylor's POV

After I put my clothes away in my room I walk to the next door bedroom which is Sean's room. "Taylor come here!" He shouts the instant I walk in his room. "Uh I was already going to do that," I say.

I sit down in the chair that he had brought over from the kitchen. "Look!" He shouts again pointing to a certain spot on his screen. 3,000 subscribers? Eek! "You should do a 3,000 subscriber video," Sean suggests. I nod and ask, "Can you explain to me your whole setup and how it works first?" He nods and explains everything to me.

After about 10 minutes I completely understand everything and get ready to play a round of Hunger Games. Sean leaves the room and I start recording. "Hey guys! Taylor here! Today I am playing some Survival Games and I have a lot to talk about. First, you guys may notice that I'm doing face cam which I don't do a lot of. Second, you may notice that I'm in a different area than usual. That is because right now I am at Grapeapplesauce or Sean's house. Something happened today and now I have to live with him for a while... Until he kicks me out of the house. It's sad that I have to use his recording stuff which is in his room. I don't know if you guys can see, but his room is a mess! My goal while I'm here is probably going to be to clean his room, so I don't die while I'm recording.

"Third, today someone asked if Sean and I are dating. That is a no. Fourth, I'm going to become Dora." I start talking in a Dora-like voice and say, "Do you see Sean? Where's Sean?" I take my right hand off the mouse and smack Sean in the face. Then I turn and look at him. "Really?" He is in the middle of doing this really derpy face and I laugh. He walks away and lies down on his bed. "Sorry about him guys. Anyways, fifth, I reached three-thousand subscribers! I'm so happy! I want to thank Mr. Derp Face for showing you guys my channel when we played today. Also I want to thank all of you guys because you went to my channel and pressed the subscribe button. That kind of makes Sean useless, so thank you guys. It was all you who made me reach this point." "Don't subscribe to her! She's mean! Do you even hear her?" Sean calls out. "That's all I have to say, so I'm going to continue. Oh also, this is my second game recording today. The first one as with Sean, so if I lose this I'll probably still upload because I already forgot half of the stuff I just told you guys."

A few minutes later I go to death-match. I had gotten one of the finalists down to about half hearts with my iron sword right before death-match, so I immediately charge him because I don't want him to regenerate hearts.

I have become silent because I am really focused on the game. All of the sudden Sean says, right after I kill my target, "It's now down to the final two, Taylor and some other guy. Will Taylor dominate again or fall into pieces?" "Shhhhh," I say to Sean, "You're so distracting."

I whip out my bow and land three shots out of four in my target. He eats a golden apple, so I take that as my chance to charge him. I get two hits on him with my iron sword, but he also gets two hits on me. After I get a third hit he starts running around the centre chests like Sean did earlier. I go and stand on the exact middle chests and shoot at him multiple items with my bow. He tries to keep running, but one more shot and he is down! "GG!" I say and type in chat. "Thank you guys so much for watching, and I'll see you all next time hopefully not with as much distraction," I say and point at Sean. I end the recording and start to edit it.


	6. Chapter 6: Still a Bad Spy

Taylor's POV

After editing and posting the video I walk into my bedroom and lie down on the bed. Sean walks in and hands me a t-shirt, pants, a toothbrush, and toothpaste. "I know what the toothbrush and toothpaste are for, but why the shirt and pants?" I ask. "Pyjamas. They're clothes I grew out of." I nod and get up to go to the bathroom he let me use. "Shampoo, conditioner, and soap are in the cabinet," he calls after me. I put everything he gave me on the counter and grab the stuff from the cabinet to put in the shower.

After a long, hot shower I get out, dry off, and put the clothes on. It's a little big, but I'll survive. I brush my teeth and then walk out to the kitchen.

I sit down on one of the stools at the counter. "Thanks... For the clothes, dinner, the ride, letting me borrow your stuff, and letting me live here. Thank you so much." I tell him. He nods and says, "No problem. I always try to help my friends. Um Taylor? I have to go to work tomorrow morning because my hours changed,so you will have the house to yourself. Don't destroy it. Do you understand?" I laugh and nod. "What time do you get back?" I ask. "Around noon," he says in reply to my question. "I'm probably going to go out. I'll get my car from my house in a little while. Just for some alone time to think about things... When I say I'm going out I mean tomorrow when you're at work." He nods, "I'm going to my bedroom..." He then sighs and walks to his bedroom. I all after him asking, "Sean? Are you okay?" He turns, looks at me, and nods. "I'm just tired." "Okay. I'm going to get my car now. Be back in a few." I dash off down the street. Darn it! I left my keys at Sean's house. I walk back and go in through the back door. "Hey man! What's up?" "I got some problems, Jordan." "I knew that... So did everyone else," says Jordan. Is that Jordan as in Bayani. If so cool. If not then I don't know who else because I don't know any other Jordan's that Sean talks to. I leave them to their conversation while I get my keys.

"That's not what I meant. It's Taylor."

"The one in the SG you posted? What about her?"

"I think I have a crush on her."

"Well go Skype her and tell her that. Have an online relationship!"

"One thing I haven't told you yet. She's staying at my house and we don't really talk about our friendship."

"Sean! What did they teach you in school? That's two things and why are you keeping secrets from me? I thought we were friends!"

Why am I listening to this? I know I'm not supposed too. I run out of the house with my boots clanking on the floor and my keys gripped tightly in my hand. Sean runs out of his room and calls after me, "Taylor!"

I run up the street and look back. Sean is standing on his front porch with his arm on a post. I keep running until I'm at my car. I get in, start it, and drive out of the neighbourhood. I'm not going back until I'm pretty sure he's asleep. I don't know what to think of this.

Sean's POV

She heard! I walk back inside knowing that she won't be back for a while. "Jordan. I'm going to go." "Okay talk to you later." "

I end the Skype call and flop onto my bed.

I can't fall asleep and by now it is 11 P.M. I hear the side door open. Do I want to talk to her? "Sean," I hear her whisper, "I'm sorry that I rushed off. It was wrong of me to listen to your conversation. I just didn't know what to think after I heard it... I know that you're awake right now... Good night." She walks out of the room and I finally fall asleep.

In the morning I get up, get dressed, and walk into the kitchen to get some cereal. Taylor walks in soon after me. "Hey. Why are you up so early?" I ask her. "Can we talk, or would it be better to just wait until you get back from work?" She asks me. "After work," I say in reply to her question. "I'm going to go get dressed and then I'm going to the park," she informs me. I nod and go to the garage to get in my car.

Once I'm at work I park my car and walk in the building. "Sean!" My co-worker says to me, "'The Boss' wants you." I walk into my boss's office. "Sean. Sit down." I sit down in a chair in front of his desk. "I need you to stay three extra hours for the next two weeks along with your new schedule," he tells me. What? That's not right. "Um... Why?" I ask. "We had to let someone go today and you are going to help do their job while we find someone else to hire." I nod and then I'm excused.

I walk into my office and pull out my phone to text Taylor. 'Boss changed my hours. Won't be back till a little after three." I press send and then get to work.

Taylor's POV

Right as I'm about to leave I see my phone light up. It's a text from Sean. He won't be home until after three.

I have an idea. Instead of going to the park I'm going to clean Sean's room. Park will wait until tomorrow or later today. I grab some cleaning supplies from under the sink and then take them to Sean's bedroom.

I put all of his dirty clothes in a basket and his random items like watches in a pile on the floor. I took all the sheets off his bed and stuck them in the basket. Then, I walked to the laundry room and started a load of laundry.

At lunch time I go to the kitchen and get some food. Sean doesn't have much food, so I figure I'll go out to the grocery store.

At checkout I see a familiar face behind the counter. "Stephanie?" "Taylor! It's so good to see you. I haven't seen you since 9th grade!" "I know. I was there in the ninth grade," I tell her. She smiles. "How have you been doing?" I ask. "Good! What about you?" "Same." Steph and I had been friends in elementary and middle school, but when we finished 9th grade she moved away to California when her dad got transferred. She is my closest friend out of all of my friends I've ever had. We are the exact same age. Same day and everything. "We have so much to catch up on," I inform her, "What time do you get off?" She has begun scanning my items and she says, "At one thirty." I tell her my phone number which has updated multiple times since I've last seen her. "Call me," I say as I hand her my credit card, "We need to get together sometime soon. I can't believe that you're back!"

I pick up my backs and get my card back. "Talk to you later," Stephanie calls after me. I walk out of the store like a mature adult, but once I'm in my car I do a little victory dance. I can't believe I'm seeing her again


	7. 100

I got to 100 is month! Sorry I don't have a chapter to post today. It will be extra long next time I get to post (hopefully tomorrow)


	8. Chapter 7: Break-Up

Taylor's POV

By three when Sean is probably starting to drive home I do a home inspection. The house is spotless and all the food is put away. I hear the door open and a call, "Hey Taylor! Are you home?" "Yep!" I call back, "Guess who I saw today?"

"Who?"

"Stephanie. She is like my all time best friend who I haven't seen since the end of ninth grade. She actually lived in this house!"

"Wow okay."

"Also, check out your bedroom."

"Uh-oh."

"It's good."

He walks into his bedroom and says, "Wow! You made this room clean and it looks good!" "So you expected me to do a bad job?" I ask. He nods and I give him a playful punch.

Sean's POV

"So you wanted to talk?" I ask. It was probably a bad decision to bring it up. "Um yeah. About our friendship," She tells me"I figured," I reply. "Well," she begins, "As you know I heard your conversation with Jordan..." "Yeah... I need to give you a lesson on eavesdropping. At least be good at it." She laughs and I smile. "Anyways, for dinner tonight I am having a friend over." "Name?" "Ash... Also I really don't want to talk right now. Why don't I introduce you to a few people." She nods and we head to my room.

Taylor's POV

I'm really excited to meet Sean's friends. I'm subscribed to some of them, but none are as awesome as Sean. Also, I wonder who the Ash guy is.

"Hey guys!" Sean shouts. I see that Sean has gotten into a call with Jordan (Bayani) and Julio (Thatonetomahawk). It was probably a bad idea to start off with Jordan. "This is Taylor. Jordan, quick note, don't talk about yesterday." He agrees. Hopefully he can fulfil this agreement. "Hey Taylor!" both of them say. I give them a wave, "It's really cool to meet you guys." "So you're the mystery Taylor. Sean would never shut up about you!" Julio says. I look at Sean and he's blushing. "Oh really?" I ask, "That's interesting to know, but to be fair I would never shut up about him when I talked to my friends." "It's perfect love!" Jordan says. "Someone wants to be banned from my Skype contacts, "Sean says.

Sean's POV

Will they shut up already? I'm tired of them saying that. They don't even know...

After talking for a while with Jordan and Julio we went on to some of my other friends.

Soon it is almost time for dinner and Taylor says she'll cook which is good because I'm a horrible chef.

When the door rings I go to answer it. "Ash!" I shout. We walk into the kitchen. "Ash this is my friend Taylor. She's staying here for a while. Taylor this is my girlfriend Ashleen."

Taylor's POV

I turn and look. Ash is a girl? I thought she was a guy. "It's really nice to meet you... Ashleen." I say. "Oh same," she says back to me. "Um Sean. I'll let you guys have dinner together and I'll do some recording," I say. "Take some food though," Sean says handing me a bowl of soup. I take it and walk to his bedroom.

After getting ready to record I go on The Hive to play some Block Party. "Hey guys. Taylor here and today I'm playing Block Party on The Hive.

After playing a few rounds I conclude the video by saying. "Thanks guys for watching and if you got to the end of the video comment which state or country you live in. I'll do the same. Bye!"

I end the recording and start to edit. During the uploading process I click on the section to comment. "North Dakota" Then I walk to my bedroom leaving it to finish uploading.

"I'm sorry, Ash... Bye." I hear Sean say and a door slam shut.

"What happened?" I ask Sean when he walks into my room. "I broke up with her... You know why." "Aw! You guys seemed so awesome together." "I didn't see it. Anyways... I want to know what you think about me." Oh boy... I can't tell him. "Well you're a great guy... I just don't know... It's just I still don't think I'm over Zach. I know that I can never get him back, but I just not ready yet." "Okay. I would feel the same way. I'm going to go and record." I nod and watch him as he leaves the room.

**Yay! I got a chapter. Also, go check out my friend's channel on YouTube: user/itscrazychriss**


	9. Chapter 8: Friendships New and Old

Taylor's POV

The next morning I get out of bed and go make some pancakes. As I'm finishing up Sean comes in, following the smell from his bedroom. "Morning," he says groggily. "Hey! Made some pancakes. You can have most of them. I'll be off to school in a little while." "I forgot that you are still in school. Are you planning on going to college?"

"Yes! My parents would be devastated if I didn't. Besides, I really want to get a job in engineering. It's my dream career. Are you going to college?" "I have two jobs. No time for school. I'll see where I am in a few years, though."

After a quick breakfast I get in my car and head to school. The four of us "friends" are fairly popular, so when I walk into school everyone is staring at me. "What?" I ask. "You started the argument," they all whisper. Being popular means everyone knows your life. They know you and your friends, so they know everything. I ignore them and walk to my locker to get my books before heading to home room.

Kyla and I are in the same home room and we usually sit together in the front of the room, but today I chose a corner in the back. A girl sits down to my right and waves. "Hey," I tell her, "I don't think we've talked before. I'm Taylor." "I know who you are. Almost everyone in school does. I'm Everleigh." "Wow. That is a beautiful and unique name. When people call you by nicknames do they call you, Ev, Eve, Ever, Leigh, or what?" "I've been called just about all of those. You can call me whatever you want though." "Okay, Whatever-you-want-though." We both laugh as the teacher walks in. "Good morning class," she announces as she sits in her seat, "Time for attendance. Kyla Anderson." She looks around the classroom for Kyla along with the rest of the home room class. The teacher marks her paper. After a few more students I hear, "Taylor Johnson." I raise my hand and say, "Here." After that I zone out thinking about where Kyla could be. No wonder I don't remember the name Everleigh. I zone out every day after my name is called.

I found out that Ever's last name is Smith after talking to her while I was on my way to math and she was on her way to science. "Hey Taylor! I want to talk to you!" My friend, Joseph, says when I walk into math. "Since we both don't have dates for prom I was wondering if we could go together." "Joseph, that's sweet, but I'm probably not going. Also, I wouldn't go with anyone. You know why." He turns away after nodding. "Final thing," I say as he's walking to his seat, "Tell Jayme that she's not going to make me go to prom." "You're a smart girl," he says and laughs. "After multiple times I know that you always help Jayme with her devious plans." "She needs a new victim. Apparently I'm too worn out." We laugh and sit down together. "So I hear that you are currently living next door to Jayme," Joseph says. I nod and look at the clock. We have about five minutes of talking time before the teacher gets here. She is always late. "Yea I'm living with my friend in Steph's old house... Oh by the way I ran into Stephanie yesterday at the grocery store. She moved back and has a job there." "Cool. I'll be going shopping soon. I can't believe she's back. It's been so long." I nod.

A few minutes later Mrs. Blay walks into the classroom and we start the lesson.

After the class I walk a few classrooms down to science. I see Ever walking out and Jayme walking in. Ugh! I forgot we had science together and we were partners on the project we started Friday. Maybe we have time to change because we just started. I see Jayme talking with Mr. Barnett.

Once the class begins Mr. Barnett says, "Quick note, Jayme and Taylor will not be working together. Instead it will be Jayme with Chris and Taylor with Caleb. "Lucky Caleb. You get Taylor. I'm stuck with Jayme," I hear Chris murmur under his breath. Chris and Caleb are the most popular guys in school. They are both nice and smart. I am excited to be working with Caleb, but sad for Chris because he has Jayme. I'm one of the only people that can stand being her partner during projects.

When we separate into our groups Caleb asks, "So why did you guys want to switch... Or at least Jayme wanted to?" "We got into an argument," I reply, "and I wanted to switch also." I explain the project idea that Jayme and I had, and then Caleb explains his. We decide to combine our ideas which I believe will make the best project ever.

At the end of class Caleb says, "Text me so we can get together to work." I nod and reply by saying, "I got a new phone a few months ago and I never told you my new number. Let me write it down for you."

After I write it down I walk out of class and head to social studies and then English. After English I walk to the cafeteria and find Ever. "Ever!" I shout when I see her, "Want to sit together?" When she nods I say, "Come to my table." I walk to the table I usually sit at and she nervously follows. "Come on! Nothing to be afraid of!" We sit down and I introduce her to Joseph, Caleb, and Chris. "Hey," a soft voice says behind me. I turn and see Hayley, "Can I sit here." "If you want to," I reply. "I can tell you don't want me too, but can I talk to you for a minute?" I get up from my seat and follow her. "I'm sorry about the sleepover. Jay told me you were there and I'm sorry for anything I said. I just knew that Jay wouldn't like it if I didn't agree with her... Why are you guys mad at each other anyways?" "You know that you don't always have to agree with what Jay says? Right?" She nods and I continue saying, "I wouldn't go to prom and I wasn't paying attention when she was shopping for a prom dress. That's why... Now that I'm saying it I'm realising that it is a really stupid argument." "Ya think? Anyways are we cool?" "Yeah. Just remember that you are your own person and you don't have to go with what Jayme says... Also do you know where Kyla is? She wasn't in home room." "I don't," she replies as we are walking towards our table.

Once we sit down I introduce Ever and Hayley to each other.

After lunch Hayley, Ever, and I walk to art. "Do you guys want to come over to my house after school?" I ask. "Yeah. Where are you currently staying?" Hay asks. I guess she heard about the fire. "My friend, Sean's house. It's next door to Jayme... Steph's old house... BY THE WAY I SAW HER!" I've been bragging about that to everyone. "Awesome! Ask if she wants to go over to your place after school," Hayley says, "Why is she back? Oh by the way, Ever, Stephanie is our old friend from the beginning of high school and middle school. Although, Taylor knew her before then." "I think she came back for college," I say in reply to Hayley's question, "I'm pretty sure she got out of high school early, so she's ahead of us now." By now we have gotten ourselves set up in the art room. The three of us continue our paintings from Friday. Mine is a rainbow with semi-cloudy skies and puddles of water on the ground. "Wow! Both of your paintings look amazing!" Ever says complimenting both of us. "Yours looks awesome too! You seem really good at art. Have you ever considered art in any way for a career?" I nod in agreement to Hayley's comment as Ever shakes her head no to Hayley's question. During the art class we continue talking and painting.

After a few more classes it's time to go home. Ever usually takes the bus and Hayley came with Jayme. They both text their parents to tell them where they are and I text Sean saying that I'm bringing my friends over. I also text Steph to ask if she can come over. She says she will come as soon as she gets out of work and Sean says he doesn't mind because he won't even be home until around 10 at night because of work.

Once we get to my... Well Sean's house we all walk inside and I give them a tour. "That's quite a setup," Hayley says when she sees Sean's bedroom, "What's it for?" "He records Minecraft videos. He's the one that I'm constantly watching on YouTube." "Nice," Hayley says sarcastically. "You just have no appreciation for his work," I retort. Ever laughs and Hayley joins in. I continue showing them around the house and then we sit in the living room talking and eating snacks.

I decide to send a text to Kyla. "Ky! Where where you today?" I press send and join the conversation with Ever and Hay.

At around three fifteen the doorbell rings and I get up to get it. It's Steph and I let her in the house. "Hey! Come on in! Ever, who you don't know, and Hayley are in the living room." I lead her to the living room and Hayley jumps up and gives her a big hug. "I'm so glad you're back." Hayley says.

Once the greetings and introductions end we talk for a few more hours and then it's time for everyone to go home. We had so much to talk about. When I drive Ever home I give her my phone number. Hayley had walked home and Stephanie brought her car which she drove to her apartment.

Once I get home I see my phone light up in the cup holder next to me. It's Kyla. "I'm in California." Is her reply. "Why didn't you tell me?" "I didn't tell anyone... I moved there...surprise?" "OMG! Kyla! No wonder your house was kinda empty when I went there the other day! You should have told at least someone! We didn't even say goodbye!" "You were mad at me and I figured it would be easier than saying goodbye in person... So goodbye?" "You can just be like that if you want to. Just because I was mad at you doesn't mean that that I, or anyone else, don't care!" No reply. Hm!


	10. Chapter 9: The Cube

**Thank you guys for so much support on this story! I've reached 200 views! Also, if you have any suggestions, you want your name to be in the story, or something like that please comment, so I know how to make the story better.**

* * *

Taylor's POV

I walk in the house and flop on my bed. A little while later I get up and do some recording. "Hello my friends. Welcome to another episode of SkyWars on MC-Central. As you may have noticed I am doing more face-cam since I'm using Sean's recording stuff and he has those kinds of things. I didn't really have much of that. I'd really like to thank Sean for letting me use all of his recording stuff. Other than that I don't have a topic, so I'll just be commenting on the game." I continue playing multiple rounds and I've actually gotten to the point where people recognise me on servers. I feel so special.

On the fifth round which I said would be one of my final rounds Sean storms in the house screaming, "No! She's not just a fan. She's my friend! Jordan! Please! Zach said if I get everyone to say yes then she can join. You're the first no! Parker has said yes. Stacey said yes. Zach obviously said yes... Seriously I want to do this. Why are you saying no." Sean continues screaming to Jordan from the kitchen. I think they are talking about me. "Uh guys... Sorry about that if you heard it. Um I hope you all enjoyed this and I'll see you guys next time. Bye!" I say to conclude the video and walk to the kitchen.

"Uh Sean? What exactly is going on?" I ask. "One second Jordan... Hey Taylor. I'm just having a nice conversation with Jordan. That's all." "It doesn't sound so nice to me. Maybe you're just tired. Go to bed and talk with him in the morning." I suggest. "Good idea. BYE JORDAN!" He hangs up and I lead him to his room. "Just calm down."

Sean's POV

I want to get Taylor into The Cube. I'm allowed to if all the members say yes. I'm just so mad at Jordan for saying no. Out of all people it's him.

Once Taylor leaves my room to go to bed I walk to my desk to record. After closing and saving her recording I get on my Minecraft account and start recording. "Hey, everyone, my name is Grapeapplesauce and welcome back to another episode of Cube SMP. I have a plan for today's episode which is to prank Bayani. I have a reason now which I'll explain while I'm setting it up. The plan for the prank is to create a trap, so when he walks into his house he falls to his death. Then while he's falling he will see the words 'WHY NO?' in obsidian. I'll explain that as I'm working on in, but first I want to get a new pic-axe and buy some obsidian."

After I do what I need to do I go to Bayani's house. "Okay guys, so I was planning on doing the prank, but I little differently. Now I changed it to write 'Why no' on it because I asked Graser if Taylor could join The Cube. He said that as long as everyone on The Cube agreed it was fine. Bayani was the first no because he said she was just a fan, but she is one of my friends, not just a fan. I'm not saying that I hate Bayani, but right now I'm kind of mad at him. In the comments I want you guys to tell me what you think about Taylor joining."

As I'm finishing up the prank I get a call. I look over to my phone. It's Julio. I pick it up. "Hey! Sean?" He says. I put him on speaker. "Yeah? What it it? And by the way I'm recording right now. You are now part of the episode." "Oh. Well I was calling to talk about Taylor. Bayani told me all about it and I'll tell you my opinion later after you finish recording, so give me call when you are done. Bye." He says. "Bye," I say. We hang up and I continue the trap. "Okay guys," I say when I'm done, "that's all for this episode. I know it wasn't much, but I had a hard day and I'm sure I can make this into twenty minutes. Gooood bye." I stop the recording and jump into my bed falling asleep very quickly.

Taylor's POV

The next morning I jump out of bed, get ready for school, eat breakfast, and then go to Sean's bedroom to edit. He is still sound asleep. I see that Sean's video is up on the screen. I email it to myself and then bring my video up. Once I'm halfway through editing I see Sean's phone vibrate next to me. Julio had just sent a text "Sean! Why didn't you call me last night? I need to tell you my opinion." I pick up his phone remembering that his password is 43985 after seeing him type it in.

I go to messages and type in, "Well, what's your opinion?" I press send and automatically regret it. I'm not a person who usually does things like this. I put the phone down, but pick it back up when I see his reply. "Same as Jordan. Just a fan. Sorry." I don't reply this time. I just continue editing and once I'm done I leave for school.

During the car ride I listen to the episode. He wants to add me to The Cube. I wish I could join, but if Jordan and Julio both said no I probably wouldn't be getting in. Besides he hasn't even asked everyone... I'm assuming. I would never know their answers. If I managed to get in I would probably not even be happy knowing that some people just consider me a fan. It hurts. It really hurts.

Once I'm at school Hayley and Ever run up to me. Apparently Hayley took the bus with Ever this morning. After I explain the Kyla story and the "just a fan" story I walk to home room with Ever and Hayley walks to her home room.

"Just so you know I like Minecraft too. I've actually been subscribed to your channel for more than a year," Ever informs me. "Really? Awesome!" I say in reply. "I'm also subscribed to Sean. I knew exactly who you were talking about yesterday when you were saying how you lived in a Minecraft YouTubers house. I was freaking out inside." "Now we just need to get Hayley into Minecraft." I say. We both laugh and sit down in our home room seats.

After school I go home by myself. Sean is here. "Hey Sean! Why aren't you at work?" "I took the day off. Also, I called Julio because I had to hear his opinion. I'm assuming you know why I needed his opinion because in my e-mail outbox I saw my Cube episode to you. Anyways, he said that he already texted me his opinion, so I checked my texts, and what do you know? Someone asked for his opinion from my phone. Do you want to know who I think that someone is?... You!" "Sorry...," I say, "I had to know." "I just can't believe you would do that. You don't seem like that kind of person. I don't even know how you know my password." He walks off to his room and I follow him. "43985 and I'm sorry. I know I'm not that kind of person and I regretted it once I had done it. It hurts, Sean... To know that's how they feel." "Well I don't control their feelings! I don't know how to change their opinions! I'll keep trying, though! I just still can't believe that you would intrude in my privacy." Sean shouts. I don't usually hear him shout. "Well, if you come in one night screaming to Jordan about me then I'm kind of interested in it." He walks into his bedroom and slams the door.

I pull out my phone and call Hayley. "Can I come over to your house?" I ask. "Sure!" She replies, "Would you mind if I invite Ever over?" "Go ahead," I say in answer to her question. I hang up and walk to her house.

"Hello Taylor!" Her mom says when I ring the doorbell. I wave and walk in. "Hayley's in her bedroom." I run upstairs and barge into Hayley's room. "Hey. Haven't seen you since 30 minutes ago," Hayley says as a greeting. I laugh.

20 minutes later Ever arrives and we basically talk until twelve. Then Ever drives home and I walk back to Sean's. "Taylor!" I hear a voice call out. I look around. No one is here except for a figure standing in Jayme's front yard. "Taylor! Can you please talk to me?" I walk over to "the figure" and see that it's Jayme. "What do you want to talk about?" I ask. "I've realised that our fight was stupid. I'm sorry," she says. "Yeah, I realised that too, but we get in such small fights like this all the time and it becomes a big deal. Maybe we should just take a break right now. Find new friends." I suggest. "Fine, but since you have Hayley I call Kyla," she calls. I turn around and start walking to Sean's house, "Sure! You haven't talked to her recently have you?" "Uh! No! Should I?" I ignore her and walk into Sean's house using the spare key he gave me.

I brush my teeth and change and then I jump into bed and fall asleep.

Jayme's POV

What does Taylor mean by 'have you talked to Kyla recently'? I pull out my phone as I'm walking back into my house and text Kyla. "Hey! Where are you? I haven't seen you at school recently." In five minutes I get a reply saying, "Well... I... Go ask Taylor! She knows." What no! "Uh... Taylor and I still aren't talking..." "Ugh! Fine! I moved to CA!" Is CA for California? I think it is... "Oh... Well... How is it so far?" "Good, but I really have to go to sleep. Good night." "Good night," I text back to her. Wow! I can't believe she moved and didn't even tell me until now! I need her to be my friend! Is this bad?

Sean's POV

This night I lay awake in my bed thinking. I still can't imagine Taylor getting on my phone and texting Julio about her while pretending to be me. Even though it was one text I just am so mad at her. In another way, though, I can't be mad at her. Eventually I fall asleep, but wake up again at three.

I get out of bed and edit the cube episode that I recorded yesterday. Then I change my phone password to 160425.

I still can't fall asleep, so I decide to record a video. "Hey, everyone, my name is Grapeapplesauce, and welcome back to another episode of the Minecraft Survival Games. I might be lagging a lot because I'm uploading at the same time. Anyways, right now it's about three thirty in the morning and I'm recording because I can't fall asleep. I may be a little quiet because I am tired even though I can't fall asleep."

Once I'm in death match I say, "I'm going to start doing something that Taylor does which is tell you guys that if you made it this far in the video to comment something. I'm choosing for you guys to write 'Tired Grapey' in the comments... Ooh! Gone! Amazing kill! Just me and... Panda guy... He doesn't have that much... Oh never mind he has a diamond sword! Although his armour isn't the best." I hit the panda guy a few times and then shoot him with my bow. "GG!" I shout when I kill him and the fireworks shoot up. "If you guys enjoyed this episode of survival games it would be nice if you could give it a thumbs up. Good bye!" I end the recording and lay back down in bed. This time I easily fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 10: Over Zach

**A few things if anyone is going to read this. One, I know that Sean has a girlfriend, but I'm just going to continue with this story. Just imagine Taylor being Danielle (I'm pretty sure that's her name). Two, thank you, thank you, thank you for being so supportive for the story. Three, I'm sorry it's a short chapter. I wanted a cliffhanger somewhere in the story. Now go read!**

* * *

Sean's POV

The next morning I wake up before Taylor. I didn't get much sleep, but then again, I never do. Although, this morning I'm more tired than normal. I quickly edit last night's video and post it and The Cube episode.

I get ready for the day and then I grab some cereal. I would make a good breakfast for Taylor and I like she usually does, but I'm not the best cook.

"'Morning," Taylor says as she walks into the kitchen. "Hey!" I say, "So I wanted to tell you something." "Um Sean... I don't know..." She says. "Wow! Really? I just wanted to tell you that when we met I ran into your friend, Jayme, after you left the mall. She was really upset at me for not somehow making you, her friend, not go to prom." "Aw! That's sweet. I know... We should still be friends, but we are just kinda on a break with each other. Anyways, I have to get to school. I slept in this morning." "You going to get any food?" I ask. "Well, I found out recently that I'd you get to school early enough they have breakfast. Isn't that cool?" Taylor says. "Two things. You said you woke up late... You should rush if you want that breakfast. Two, it sounds like you are implying that you get to school late," I say waving my index finger. She laughs and runs out the door into her car. I think we are on better terms now. Wait... Wasn't I the one mad at her? I now understand why she didn't seem mad at me.

Taylor's POV

Sean didn't seem mad at me anymore. I still feel bad that I went on his phone and listened to the episode of The Cube when it wasn't posted yet.

On the way to school I check my subscriptions box on YouTube. Sean posted a Survival Games. I listen to it and glance at it every so often while driving. It'd be cool if I had a chauffeur because then I could legally stare at my screen during a car ride. Sometimes I don't like driving.

At school, while I'm eating breakfast, I call Mom to see how she's doing. "Hey Mom!" I say when my mom picks up the phone. "Hey Sweetie. How are you?"

"I'm fine! What about you?"

"Oh I'm doing great."

"How is everyone else doing?"

"Fine. They are all at Aunt Marie's house. I just talked to them yesterday."

"Cool. Anyways, I got to go. Almost time for class."

"Okay. Bye it was great talking to you."

"Bye."

I hang up and walk to my locker. I have a test today in math which I did not study or pay attention in class for. Mostly because I know all of the content in math class. It's not that Mrs. Blay teaches easy stuff. It's that math has always been my strongest subject. I believe that right now we are doing something with statistics.

I walk to math after home room and after five minutes Mrs. Blay walks in (as usual). "Good morning, students! Please put your homework on my desk in a pile. Then grab a test from the corner of my desk. You have thirty minutes to complete it because I want to introduce you all to the next lesson we will be working on. Go on now!" Homework! What homework? I'm freaking out! I didn't know we had homework. I've never missed a homework assignment this year in math! "Please remember that since the school year is over and we have has mostly in-class assignments this quarter this test and homework assignment will both be worth a lot of points." Oh gosh! What have I done.

I raise my hand and say, "Er... Mrs. Blay, I didn't know we had homework." "Well, were you here yesterday?" Should I lie. Then maybe she'll give me another chance to do it. Although, all the other students will remember I was here. "Um..." Wait! I wasn't! Hallelujah! I had to skip math yesterday to help set up for prom in a few days. "I was helping to set up for prom," I say honestly. How could I forget that? "Joseph," my teacher says, "After class tell Taylor the homework assignment." I'm so glad I remembered about prom. I walk up to the front of the room to get a copy of the test.

This is easy I realise when I sit down at my desk looking at the test. Well, I knew it would be easy. All my not-studying really payed off. I finish the test in fifteen minutes and read my book.

After school I go home announcing from the front hall that I am home. "Sup!" I hear Sean shout from his room. I walk to my room and dump my backpack on my bed. Then I walk into Sean's room. He is lying on his bed messing around on his phone. "I'm guessing you changed your password." When he just nods I continue saying, "I'm really sorry." "And I forgive you... Just don't do it again." I walk over to him and flop down on his bed. "Um so... Can I tell you something?" He nods. "I think that I'm over Zach enough that if you want to go out or something then I would accept it."


	12. Chapter 11: Always Ruined

Sean's POV

I really want to accept, but maybe now I should play hard-to-get. If I automatically accept then maybe she will think I'm desperate. Hm. "I don't know. Let me think about it," I decide to say. She looks me straight in the eyes and says, "Sean, I may not have known you for that long, but I can tell that you want to say yes." "Ugh! Fine! I do!" She grins. "So what made you decide that you could let Zach go?" I ask. "Well, I have to understand that I can't get him back... He's gone." She says in answer to my question, but when she said the gone part her voice became quieter. I know she still misses him. I would if I lost my girlfriend who I loved.

Should I tell her? Should I say the secret? Would she be mad or forgiving? Would she understand?

Since we are both lying in my bed, I roll over and hug her. I believe the only other time I've hugged her was at her house when the fire happened. She hugs me back. This is nice. "So... Are you accepting my date offer?" She asks. I slowly nod. "How about Friday?" I ask. "Yes!" She shouts. "Why so excited?" I ask. "Well I told Jayme that I had plans on prom night and now I will!" She says in a very excited voice. Then she walks off to her room saying that she has to do homework.

I'm going to tell her, but not now. Not while she is happy. I am going to write a letter while she is at school on Monday. Then, while I'm at work she will read it. She'll probably be asleep when I get home.

On Friday while Taylor is at school I plan the date in a Skype call with Stacy. "Where should we go? Fancy or casual place? Should I dress fancy or casual?" I continue asking Stacy questions, but finally she cuts me off saying, "Dude! Calm down! When I visited you there was a semi-fancy place. It's called Jamario's Resurant. It was a nice place, but not too fancy. Only about ten minutes from your house." "Well, since it is semi-fancy do I go dressed nicely or casual?" I ask. "Well, go with something not suit and tie. Not jeans and a t-shirt, but something in-between like a plaid shirt with any pants not sporty or jeans." Stacy says. "Okay. I think I could manage that. Thanks for your help. It means a lot." "Yup! Anytime! You just gotta help me if I get a date." "Will do. Anyways, I got to go get ready. Bye." She waves and I hang up. Jamario's? I don't think I've been there before.

When Taylor gets home from school I'm sitting in the living room playing Piano Tiles on my phone. I'm already dressed for tonight. "Hey Sean!" Taylor calls. "Shhhh!" I shout, "I need to get a new high score!" "Oh my day is just fine. Thank you for asking." Taylor says. She sounds a little mad. "Did I do something wrong?" I ask. She comes into the living room and flops onto the couch next to me. "No! No! No! It's that Hayley ditched me AGAIN for Jayme." She tells me with frustration in her voice. "What about Ever and Stephanie?... Those were their names right?" I ask. "Yes, and I still talk to them, but I just can't believe that Hayley would do that! I can't wait until this year is over. I can live on my own were ever I want to. That will probably result in me moving out of state leaving most of my life behind me." "What? Why? Taylor!" I shout. "I'm sorry. It's just that I just met Ever. I don't know if our friendship is true. Clearly I'm not going back to Jayme and Hayley. Kyla moved. Steph is my only true friend, and she was telling me the other day that she has moved to seven states with and without her family after she moved to California. I never know how long she'll stay here for. If I leave then I can start over. Get a job. Go to college. Continue YouTube... It's just my life plan, though. Who knows what will happen to me!" I nod. "Anyways, I better get ready for tonight. Where are we going?" "A place called Jamario's Restaurant. Ever hear of it?" Taylor nods with a smile on her face saying, "It's one of my favourites. I'm not trying to make a night that we should make happy, sad, but I used to always go there with my dad." Hallelujah! Stacy chose a good place! Also, I really hopes she stops bringing up her dad and Zach.

In about thirty minutes Taylor comes into the living room. She looks amazing. Her outfit just seems to go with her personality.

We get in my car and drive to Jamario's. "Just forget about your friends for tonight. Even if our relationship doesn't work out, I want to always be friends," I tell Taylor as we are pulling into the parking lot. "Me too," she says in reply.

We talk for a little while, but realise that we should lower our video game chat down after we get strange looks from people when we say things like, "I murdered this guy who was so OP." They are probably about to call the cops.

After we order our food we move on from video games to our family. Completely different from friends. "How many siblings do you have?" Taylor asks. "One. She is kinda like you, but in her mid-twenties. Her name is Amanda." "Ah! Maybe I could meet her one day. Is she married?" Taylor asks. "Yes. She has one girl named Cecelia. I had to baby-sit her sometimes. Amanda doesn't trust me anymore, though. At least not with Cecelia." I may have said to much. I don't think that Taylor suspects anything, though. "Wh-," Taylor begins, but she is cut off by "FIRE IN THE KITCHEN! FIRE IN THE KITCHEN!" "GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!" "I GOT IT!" "ITS GROWING!" "CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT, AND GET EVERYONE OUT!" By now guests are running out of the building, and waiters are coming from around the restaurant ushering everyone out. Everyone is trying to understand what happened in the kitchen including some of the waiters who were not in the kitchen.

I grab Taylor's hand and run out of the restaurant. "How come whenever we try to eat it is always ruined? And twice by a fire!" Taylor shouts. She almost looks like she's in tears. We sit down on the curb and I hug her. "I'm sorry," I say softly. "I'm not upset that our mealtimes are always interrupted. It's just that, as I was saying before, my dad and I used to come here all the time... Ever since I was a little girl... Now it's in flames. This was probably my favourite place to go to with my dad. I don't even have any pictures anymore." Taylor cries with tears streaming down her face while pointing to the building that is erupting in flames. "We should probably go," she says. We get up and jog to my car. On the way home Taylor says, "do you see why I want to move now? Get rid of not just my untrue friends, but leave where I have my memories of Zach and my dad. I don't want them anymore. It's too painful to think about." I nod. "I don't want you to leave in a few months, but I'm not in control of you, so I respect any decision you make." I inform Taylor. In a few minutes we get home, and Taylor goes to wash up


	13. Chapter 12: Detectives

**Long chapter, so read it slowly because there won't be anything for a while.**

* * *

Sean's POV

The next day, Saturday, I wake up to hear a muffled noise, almost a cry, coming from Taylor's room. I walk over and peek in. She is crying. I understand why, but I don't even know how she feels. I don't know what it's like to lose people I love. I just know the guilt.

I silently walk back to my room and call Stacy on Skype. She doesn't answer, so I call Bee. "Hey Sean!" She says the instant she picks up the call which was literally two seconds after I tried calling her. It's like she was sitting in a chair waiting for someone to call her. "I need help," I say quietly, "what do you do if a girl is crying?" "Well, you tickle them." She says in a joking manner. "Please," I say very pleadingly, "Can you be serious?" "Okay. Don't say anything until she talks. Wherever she is just go sit next to her. Hug her. Hold her hand. Just be there." "Thank you so much. I'll talk to you later." I say. She waves and the hangs up.

I walk into Taylor's room again. I lay next to her on her bed. She is all rolled up in her blankets. I wrap my arm around her waist just laying there silently.

After a few minutes she moves around. I feel her hand touch my hand that is around her waist. "Thank you," Taylor whispers. She leaves it at that not saying another word for about twenty minutes. "Sean, are one of my best friends." She calms down a few minutes later and turns towards me. I smile. Our hands are still clutched together. "I hope you gave Stacy and Bee a good thank you for telling you how to handle me." She says, but this time not in a whisper. "I did. Also, how do you know about that." "You shall never know," she says in an interesting accent. We both laugh and then decide that it's time to get ready for the day.

The weekend went by fairly quickly. Taylor seemed to forget about school and her friends. On Monday, though, Taylor almost seemed scared to go to school. "I don't even know who to trust anymore. I mean, I currently trust you, but what if you are hiding some big secret from me!" Taylor shouts as she gets in her car. Um! Well... Maybe I shouldn't tell her. No! I have too.

The instant Taylor leaves I grab a piece of paper and a pen. Then I get to work writing the letter. Once I'm done I literally leave to go to work.

As I'm getting in my car I get a text from Taylor saying, "Grrrr! Ever joined the Dark Side! Help! All I have is Joseph. I hope he stays. Have to wait and see in math. No one at school likes me anymore. Not even my project partner." "Not that much longer. Hang in there!" I text back to Taylor. "I know..." She texts back a few minutes later.

Taylor's POV

"Joseph!" I shout as my ex-friend ignores me in math class.

I suffer through the day trying to avoid talking to people.

Finally, when school gets out, I rush to my car and drive home. The first thing I notice when I walk into my bedroom is a note lying on my bed. I pick it up and read it, but first glancing at the bottom to see who it was from. Sean. I begin: Taylor, I figured I needed to tell you this soon. I'm being honest with you, and I know that it's what you wanted because you stated not trusting people. I don't know how you will feel about me after I tell you this, but it was me. I was the one who killed your dad and Zach in the car accident. Please, understand that it was an accident. The "man and his daughter" that lived in the car accident was actually me and my niece, Cecelia. It's why Amanda doesn't trust me with her anymore. You probably didn't pay any attention to who it was that caused the accident which was why you probably didn't know it was me. I only had a small fee which I actually find unfair considering what happened, but if you understand like the cops did you will realise that since it was rainy and snowy it was all completely an accident. I completely accept any emotions that you may feel towards me now. I just wanted to be honest with you. -Sean

He was the one. I rush out of the house and into my car. The car that my dad bought me for my sixteenth birthday. The car I was sitting in a few months later seeing my dad die because of my best friend.

I quickly set my phone GPS to Sean's job and drive there. Once I'm there I park my car in the nearly full parking lot.

"Hello," I say to the lady working at the front desk, "Can I talk to Sean?" "Yes. Let me call him down," she says. "Sean! There is someone here for you." She calls him though a speaker.

I sit down in a chair waiting for Sean. About two minutes later he comes down. When he sees me his reaction is... well, odd. I don't think he knows what to do. I stand up and walk over to him.

Sean's POV

When I walk into the entrance of my building, after being called by the lady at the front desk, I see Taylor. Urg! I didn't want her here. I bet she has read the letter. She stands up from one of the uncomfortable seats and walks towards me. She gets very close to me. "Ta-," I begin, but I'm cut off by her lips pressing against mine.

I hear the lady at the front desk walk out of the room. After about a minute we break the kiss. She hugs me tight while leaning her head against my chest and I hug her back. "I'm sorry again," I whisper. "It's not your fault," Taylor replies looking up at me. "I feel much better about the whole situation, though." "I'm glad you aren't mad at me. I just wanted to tell you the truth." She doesn't say anything else after I say that. She just lays her head back down on my chest. Two minutes later Sally, the lady at the front desk, walks back in and shouts, "Sean! You better get back to work. This pretty young girl can wait. Your boss can't." We break the hug and I wave goodbye saying, "See you in a couple hours."

I walk back to my office. When I get in I see on of my co-workers sitting in one of my guest chairs. "Um... Can I help you?" I ask. "Yes! I was wondering... How'd it go with Taylor?" "How do you know about that?" I demand. "Well, there is one person who works here, who I do not know of, that you should not trust. They posted a picture on Instagram, Twitter, and Facebook. Of course the hashtag TaylorandSean and Seaylor has now become a big thing, so probably all of your subscribers, friends, and family know about this. Keep in mind this was not me. I promise." "What?" I shout, so probably the entire company knows I'm mad. My phone lights up and I see it's a text from Taylor saying: Have you checked... ALL SOCIAL MEDIA RECENTLY?! Everything is #Seaylor and #TaylorandSean!

I ignore the text and keep talking to John, my co-worker and one of my friends. "Can you help me find out who did this? The only person who should have known was Sally and I know she wouldn't do this. Besides she left soon after." "You never know. Let's go interrogate her," John says. "We aren't detectives." I remind him. "For the moment we are," he retorts. I shake my head at his childish behaviour as I follow him to the elevators.

"Sally!" John shouts the instant we get to the main entrance of the building. Sally looks up from her computer and smiles at us. John leans over to me and whispers, "That's a guilty smile." Then he walks up to the front desk and puts his elbows on it. "So, Sally, what have you been up to recently?" John asks. I sigh and shake my head from a few feet away. "Well, I've been doing my job. That's why I'm here." Sally says in reply to Johns question. "Okay... Do you have any social media accounts?" I shake my head once more at Johns question. "No! No! No! I don't do any of that Fitter, Snapbook, Instachat, or any of that stuff." I laugh quietly at how she failed with the names of some social media apps. I understand, though, someone like Sally doesn't really seem like that kind of person. "My niece does that stuff, though. She is here today of you want to meet her," Sally says in continuation to the answer of her last question while pointing to the door behind her which leads into her, along with a few other people's, break room. John and I use the one on the second floor.

John nods eagerly and gestures me to follow him and Sally as they go to the back. When we walk through Sally's niece rises out of her chair and puts her phone down. "This is my niece, Madeleine. She had to come to work with me today while my sister is visiting a friend. Madeleine, these are two of my co-workers, Sean and John." Madeleine waves at us. "You three can talk together while I go back to the front. Just remember that you have actual work to do instead of talking to my niece all day." Sally walks out of the room, and the three of us sit down. "We have a few questions for you," John says. "He," I correct him. Madeleine nods. "By the way, I'm a fan." She informs me before Johns starts asking questions. "What have you been up to while you are at your aunt's job?" "Mostly texting my friend," Madeleine says, showing us her phone screen. "And because that is just mostly, what else have you been doing?" "Anything social, Facebook, Twitter, Instagram." She replies. "Oh. What's your Instagram? Maybe I'll follow you." She gives us our Instagram and John tells me to get out my phone and look it up as he does the same thing right next to me on his phone. The first thing I see is the photo. Maybe it's a repost. I tap it and glance at John's screen. He's at the same spot I am. I read her comment: Guess what I just saw! Everyone repost my amazing discovery. "It was you!" John shouts in Madeleine's a face. "What was me?" She asks innocently. "You took the picture!" Johns shouts at her again. "Um yeah. I did. Is there a problem with it?" She says in a really sweet and innocent voice. I sink back in my chair while John rants on. "Is there a problem with it? Yes! You are invading Sean's privacy!" "Entrance of a building? It really isn't that private." She says. "Madeleine," I say finally talking, "Even if it wasn't private only your aunt was supposed to know because she happened to be in the room even though she left, I trust her, and I didn't expect the kiss. You didn't have to take that picture. Imagine if you were famous. Your boyfriend was... some random guy that no one knew about, but you really liked that person. All the fanboys would go crazy! They wouldn't like it. Taylor and I wanted to choose our own time to tell everyone." "I'm sorry. I just got excited in the moment. I fully support you guys. I just kinda wanted everyone to know because, again, I support this." "I forgive you. Just don't do anything like this to anyone in the future." She nods obediently. "Are my detective skills good or what?" John asks interrupting our apology session. Madeleine and I nod and smile sarcastically. "Hey! What did I do to deserve this treatment?" John asks. "We better get back to work. Bye Madeleine." I say pushing John out of the room and towards the elevator.

On the elevator I reply to the text Taylor sent me earlier. "I cleared it all up. It was Sally, the lady at the front desk's, niece. Sorry. I talked with her about it. We should probably make a video about it when I get home."

Taylor's POV

When Sean gets home at twelve I'm still awake and waiting to make a video clearing things up. When we post it we read the comments together. Some people like it, but others do not support us being together. It's probably my three-thousand subscribers who are fine with it, but what about Sean's other one hundred thirty thousand subscribers? "So are we even officially together? In the video we just said that the kiss was real and stuff like that." I say. "I guess..." Sean says somewhat quietly. I ignore it. "I hope you don't mind me mentioning it, but I, someone who has watched every singe one of your videos, has never heard the name Ashleen. Did anyone know about her?" "My sister. That's all. Not even my parents." I nod. Odd.


	14. Chapter 13: Graduation

**Back from vacation. I did a lot of writing, so this is a long chapter. This isn't even all that I wrote. Be prepared for more soon.**

* * *

The last day of high school is finally tomorrow. The last while had really dragged on forever. I didn't gain any friends for the rest of the year. My popularity basically went to zero a few days after almost everyone started hating me. I don't even understand why they hate me. What did I do to deserve this? I made it to five thousand subscribers a week ago, and more people are accepting Sean and I being together. I never got into The Cube even though a lot of fans wanted me in. I'm fine with it, though. If the members think I'm just a fan then I would never have that true feeling of friendship. My only best friends are Sean and Steph. I haven't even seen Steph in a while. I think she may have moved to Wyoming to work for more money.

"Now that high school is ending what are you planning on doing in your life?" Sean asks me as we are having popcorn for dinner while watching the Hunger Games and Catching Fire. "Leave." I say plainly.

"You still want to do that? I know I've said it before, I'm not in control of your life, but I don't want you to leave... Where would you move to?"

"I'm thinking Vermont. It's from here and not a lot of people really have a need to move there, so I probably will never run into anyone that I know there."

"Wow. That is pretty far. What about us?"

"I don't know, Sean. I don't know. I just know that I want to leave."

"What if I moved with you?"

"What about your job?"

"I'd leave it for you."

"I wouldn't let you come with me. What if you, or I, can't find a job in Vermont. We'd be stuck. I don't want to put you through that. You have a fine life here."

"I get paid from YouTube."

"You've said in a video that you didn't get paid enough to leave your job."

"Wow. You're good."

"You know what? You've said it plenty of times to me, and now I'm saying it to you, you are in control of your life not me. Do what you want."

"I'm sorry Taylor. I won't move if you don't want me to."

Sean must have thought that he was getting on my nerves because I probably sounded a little mad. "Sean, I'm just frustrated. I want you to move, but I don't want to accidentally mess up your life." He nods and says, "How will we know what happens if we don't take the chance and do it?" I nod, "You're right. Anyways, I better get ready for graduation tomorrow." I walk off to my room. Catching Fire had just ended, so I didn't miss anything.

I wake up at six the next morning. I cannot wait to graduate. I had already given my textbooks back to the school, emptied my locker, and taken everything home. There were no classes yesterday and there will be none today. It is optional for grades 9, 10, and 11 to come to school today if they have any final cleaning or something, but it is recommended for 12th graders to come for graduation.

"Hey!" Sean says as I walk into the kitchen. "Wow! You're up early!" I exclaim, "It smells like food." I sniff the air as Sean points to the stove where he is making pancakes. I walk over and examine them. "Hm! Don't look that bad. I don't think I've ever tasted your cooking. I'm somewhat looking forward to it." He laughs and smacks me on the shoulder with a spatula. "I'll come for graduation at twelve, but I need to go talk with my boss about leaving first." I nod and eat some of his already made pancakes which are surprisingly delicious.

Sean's POV

I'm quitting my job today because Taylor and I are starting our packing, and then taking a trip a few days from now to Vermont to see where we want to live. I'm actually really excited to move because I've lived here in North Dakota for my entire life.

Taylor and I leave at the same time, but in different cars, for her to go to school and me to go to work.

The instant I walk in Sally greets me by saying, "You talking to your boss today?" I nod. Most of my co-workers know that I'm leaving.

I head up the elevator to the third floor where my boss's office is. I softly knock on the almost closed door. "Come in!" I hear my boss shout. "Hey," I say softly sitting in one of the guest chairs. "Sean!" My boss is usually very energetic and loud. "I need to talk to you because I'm planning on moving. That will involve leaving the company." "Well, two years with the company for you will be... Tomorrow. That will be your contract, so if you come tomorrow then you can leave." "Okay," I say. I didn't even know that my two years was up. Huh! Well, we are moving at a good time because otherwise I wouldn't be able to leave.

I leave my boss' office and go to the break room to get a cup of coffee. Then I plan to go to my office and work. The second I walk into the break room my co-workers jump up and yell, "SURPRISE!" "Um... It's not my birthday or anything... What's this for?" I ask. The all point to the cake which is sitting in the middle of a table. I read it: Goodbye Sean! We will miss you!"

Taylor's POV

When I get to school everyone crowds around me. "Um hello?" I say questioningly. "Hey Taylor!" "Do you need any help with anything?" I'll hold your purse for you." "I'll guide you to the auditorium." Their generosity is confusing me. "Why are you ALL guys being so nice to me?" I ask. "Nice? Why wouldn't we be nice to YOU?" "We love you!" This is so odd. Why are they being so nice to me. Ever runs up to me and drags me away from everyone signalling to them that I will be back in a few minutes. "I'm sorry." She says. "I shouldn't have left you. You are better than Jayme and Hayley. I should have known that." "I'm leaving, Ever. I probably won't even see you again. I forgive you, but our friendship will probably never be the same... Do you know why everyone is being so nice to me?" "Yes. Jayme and Hayley told them to. People have started to realise that they aren't under the control of Jayme and Hayley. Students figured out that Jay and Hay were a little nicer when you were friends with them. When Jayme and Hayley found out that their popularity was decreasing, they told their remaining 'followers' to be nice to you to get you back." "I can't believe they would do that. Besides, it's the last day of school. It's not like they need me anymore." "They know you're moving and want to try and convince you to stay so 'their popularity can live on'." "Oh, okay!" I say cheerfully. Oh they are going to get it. The day isn't over yet. They should not have done that. "I need some help," I whisper to Ever. She nods and I explain my on-the-spot plan.

We head outside with a few buckets from the janitors closet and begin filling them with dirt, wood chips, water, and anything else we can find on the school grounds. Once our buckets our full we head into the auditorium and climb up the ladder above the stage where the lights are. Down below is where graduation is to be held.

In a little while I see Sean walk in, and a few minutes later my family "waltzes" in. Ever points out her family from our spot above the stage.

When it is about to begin we climb down the ladder. No one notices us, so we slip out of the stage wing to go sit with our classmates in the audience. The reason we went to our seats is so people don't think we are missing it or something.

It is going in alphabetical order, so when G rolls around we get up from our outer-isle seats and climb the ladder. Hayley's last name is Harrison, so we need to be prepared. After sitting for a while our "nature mix" has become a little more disgusting.

The instant Ever and I hear Hayley's name, we each pick up a bucket. Hayley walks up on stage and as she is crossing the middle of the stage to get to the right we dump the buckets on her from above. She shrieks and does a dramatic thingamajig like people do in movies when they get wet or whatever.

She stares up at us as our principal says there will be an intermission. A few people walk out, but my family and Sean stay. I don't think they know it was me because the only one who has seen so far is Hayley. "Whoever is up there, get down now!" my principal shouts after turning off her microphone at her podium. Ever and I obey even though I know it doesn't matter because today is the last day I will walk on to these school grounds again. I tell ever to only bring the buckets that are empty after dumping on Hayley. I'm going to get "Nature Mix" on Jayme. When we get down I see that our janitor is already at work cleaning up the mess on stage. Hayley isn't in here because she is probably in the bathroom washing up.

"Why did you girls do this? Out of all the girls in the school I cannot believe it was you two!" My principal shouts in the stage wing. She marches us through a door which leads to the auditorium. The instant my mom (and Ryan) see me, my mom runs towards me clearly telling Ryan not to interfere. "Taylor!" My mom shouts at me. I give her a shy wave as I see Ever's mom running up also. "I am so disappointed in you," our moms say in unison. I roll my eyes to my left to glance at Ever. Her head is towards the ground like mine. "This is the last day, so there can be no punishment, but I would like your daughters to sit with you for the remainder of the ceremony. I do not want any further disruption." My principal says with disappointment in her voice. Our moms nod and clearly they are disappointed in us also.

I walk back where Mom is sitting. I take a seat next to Sean who is sitting uncomfortably next to Ryan. I understand, though. Ryan is very protective of me. I'm guessing he does, but I'm not even sure if Ryan knows that I'm dating Sean.

As my principal is announcing that there is five minute sip until intermission is over I pull Jessica over to me, and drag her and Sean out of the isle. I go into one of the classrooms shutting the door behind me. "We weren't done," I say. "You will finish." I point to both of them, and they stand there with a confused look on their face. "Ever and I were planning on getting Jayme, also. There are two buckets up there, and I want you two to dump it on Jayme." "Look, I'd love to. I know you hate her, but I'm planning on going here for high school next year, and I don't need detention from today for my first day of high school." Sean laughs at that and I try to hide a smile. "I don't think she can do that. Please. Just do it for me. I'm not allowed back up and neither is Ever. "Fine." Jess says. Sean nods in agreement. "When L starts go up. Her last name is Little, so she will be close to the middle of L, unlike Hayley who was near the beginning." They nod and we head back to the auditorium.

"Taylor Johnson." My principal calls with an interesting expression on her face. She, giving me my certificate after I dumped stuff on one her graduating students. If I were her I'd make me do something like clean up the mess, but I wouldn't tell her that.

Sean's POV

I can't believe I agreed to Taylor's plan. I look across the auditorium, as Taylor was coming back to her seat from getting her certificate, to see Ever sulking in her chair. I give Taylor a little hug, but I feel kind of uncomfortable around Ryan. I think both Taylor and Ryan noticed that.

When I hear the first L being called I also hear the whisper of Jessica saying that she needs to use the bathroom. I also hear her request of it having to be me to walk her to the bathroom.

We get up and walk to the auditorium doors. The ones right next to the stage. We ignore the double doors to go down the hall to the bathroom. Instead we head through the doors to the stage.

Jessica climbs up the ladder first. It doesn't make a sound. Once she is up I start climbing. No one noticed us, but only a few people are back here. Jess and I look in the buckets. It looks quite gross, and I'm not sure what it is.

When Jayme is called she walks up from her seat with her parents. She smirks at Taylor when she passes her. I'm guessing she realised that Taylor was planning on doing something to her, but now she can't. Jessica and I still can, though.

We pick up our buckets and I do a countdown. "Three, two, one, pour." Jayme is standing in approximately the same spot as Hayley. Jayme also did the same dramatic movie thing as Hayley. Taylor is having a ball from her seat until her principal gives her a cold stare. Ever was laughing a bit too.

Jessica and I scurry down from the lights area, and through the door we originally went through. Then I open one of the auditorium doors and let it slam behind Jessica and I as we walk back to our seats. I did that to make it seem like we actually came from that door. "We will be having another short break," The principal announces to the audience. Then she storms over to Taylor. "Who did it this time?" She demands. Taylor shrugs. "You know!" I never knew Taylor was like this, but I enjoy this side of her. "I would like you and your family to be in my office after the graduation. All of you must stay in your seats." "I'm sorry ma'am. You cannot force us to stay in our seats. Besides, Taylor already graduated, she can now leave whenever she wants. No longer under your rule." I say speaking up. Both Taylor, Ryan, and the principal stare at me. Taylor, who has never seen me like this. Ryan, who will probably murder me after this. And the principal, I don't even know what she is probably thinking. "Okay. Then leave this school. She's graduated. Done. Gone. Bye." Taylor stands up and marches into the middle isle. I follow her along with her family. Taylor doesn't even look back once as she heads to her car. I get in mine and her family piles into a van. I get a text from her saying that she and her family are going out to eat if I want to join. I accept. That was the most interesting graduation I've ever been too.


	15. Chapter 14: Friends Forever

**Just so you all know this story is going to be completely appropriate. If you are reading this I just have to make my message to you all longer because I'm just awesome like that! Byeeee... For now! **

* * *

"Who did it the second time?" Taylor's younger brother, James, asks while we are at the restaurant. I look at Jessica and we shyly raise our hands. Taylor laughs as her mom says, "although it was a little funny, I'm very disappointed in you guys. Why did you do that?" Taylor explains to her mom (and the rest of the family) why she felt she needed to do it.

Our conversation drifts off to Taylor and I moving and where Taylor's siblings are currently staying. I found out that each if them is staying at one of their friend's houses. I also found out that Taylor's mom found a house for all of them to live in soon (minus Taylor and possibly Ryan, so Jess and James now get their own room and the youngest can share a room). Then, we talk about Taylor and I moving. Her mom is fine with it. I'm surprised that she would let her daughter move out-of-state with someone that she doesn't know very well. "I guide Taylor. I guide her in decisions she makes, but it is Taylor who makes the decisions regarding her. If she trusts you, Sean, then I'll let her go. Clearly she trusts you." I nod at her mom's mini-speech.

After we eat we get into our cars to go home. Once Taylor and I get home we go inside. Taylor and I continue packing. We decide to sell some of our furniture because we will probably move into an apartment and not have enough space. Taylor and I keep all of our belongings, though. "How'd it go at work today?" "Good. My co-workers had a surprise goodbye party for me and all I have to do is go to work tomorrow. Then I'm done." Taylor nods. "Sean?" I look up from my packing and nod. She grabs my hand and leads me to our couch. "Thank you. I know I've said it before, but thank you so much. You have been the only one who stuck around. As much as I love Stephanie, she is always moving. I always lose connection with her. It means so much to me to have a true friend. As you know I've had some trust issues before. Even if we have our differences I know that if I need help... It's you I go to. You are moving out to Vermont to be with me.

"My mom isn't even helping us pack or get our stuff to Vermont. She just let me go. You are living with me in Vermont! You have done so much more than doing something like letting me go. You are going with me. Taking the journey with me. Thank you for being there for me."

Taylor is gripping my hand tightly as I begin to speak. "Taylor, you have helped me grow as a person. I would have just gone to work and then sit in my room playing video games all day. I've been doing something with my life now. As much fun as video games are, I don't need to avoid getting sleep to play them. I want to thank you. You've always been so kind to me. You are cheery, happy, and playful. I'm very excited to move. It's going to be an adventure with the one I love most... I wasn't prepared for this speech, so I just said the best, most true, words."

Taylor's POV

"It's perfect," I whisper. I move my body on the couch closer to Sean's. He lays across the couch as I lay on top of him. I lean my head down on his chest. I look up at him and shift my body up, so my face is closer to his. I smiles at me and I give a small grin back. Our lips lock together as Sean wraps his arms around my back. I wrap mine around his neck. We continue to sit there ignoring the packing that we have to do.

I slowly move my right arm down from his neck to his waist. Sean turns his body, so I fall between him and the back of the couch. My left arm is still around his neck while my right arm is going around his back. I break the kiss and whisper, "I love you." "I love you, too," Sean says back to me. We seal our lips together on the couch.

We continue to lay there even as we break the kiss. I stare into Sean's eyes as he stares back at me while playing with a piece of my hair. Sean and I move around again. This time he is on top of me. I stare at his face above me which is a couple inches from mine. I'm lucky. I close my eyes and I feel Sean's lips pressing against mine again. I grab his hands and hold them together with mine.

He let's go of one of my hands to wrap it around my body. I use that free hand to rub Sean's back. After a minute of that I move my hand under Sean's shirt to rub his back. He doesn't move at all. We are still kissing.

In a little while Sean let's go of my hand and I feel his hand caress my cheek. I still my hand rubbing his back and move my and that Sean was holding to his back, also. I push the back of his shirt up a little more to place both of my hands on his back. We stay in this position for about fifteen minutes.

When Sean breaks the kiss my eyes flutter open. His head is hanging a few inches above mine. We smile at each other. Then, Sean lays his head on my chest like I was doing earlier to him. We don't move at all.

My eyes open and I realise that Sean and I fell asleep. He is still laying on top of me, but I reach my hand out and grab my phone from the coffee table. It's eight... In the morning. I guess we slept for a while... Well, Sean is still asleep.

I play games on my phone for about five minutes. Then Sean wakes up. He smiles at me and I kiss him on the cheek. "I guess we fell asleep here," he says. I nod and say, "Eight in the morning." Before he could ask what time it is. "We should probably get up soon," Sean suggests. "Soon," I reply. I wrap my arms around him again and ask, "what time do you go to work today?" "Three to twelve." I nod.

After ten minutes of lying on the couch, Sean rises and I follow him. We walk into the kitchen and start breakfast. We decide to have waffles using Sean's waffle maker. I start that by myself after Sean showed me pictures of previous times he tried using it. While I'm cooking Sean continues packing.

Sean's POV

As I leave for work I think about yesterday after graduation with Taylor. I really like her and I believe she meant what she said to me. I definitely meant what I said. She brings joy to my life.

At work I don't really do work. I'm just saying good bye to people and cleaning up my office space.


	16. Chapter 15: Apartment Hunting

Sean's POV

After work I drive home. I got off at ten instead of twelve. When I walk in I see that Taylor is still up watching a movie. I don't think she noticed me come in, so I sneak up behind the couch. I pop up shouting, "BOO!" And jumping over the couch on to Taylor. She shrieks and I tickle her. I find out that she is very ticklish. "Stop! Stop!" She yells to me while laughing. "But you seem to enjoy it! You are smiling and laughing." I say as I begin to stop tickling her.

I sit down with her and watch the movie. She catches me up on what's been going on in it. After the movie we go to my room to record. I pull out one of my old keyboards and a mouse for Taylor to use. Since I have two monitors we each get one. Both of us turn the screens so the other one cannot see each other. Apparently we don't trust one another in games.

After we start the recording some Survival Games Brawl on ZincBox Taylor says, "Just so you know guys we are sorry we haven't been posting much. We've been busy. We're moving and I graduated high school yesterday!" "It was an eventful graduation." I add.

A little while later it goes to death match. Only one person is left for us to kill. Someone from the red team. Taylor and I are blue. I try to shoot him while Taylor charges him. One arrow goes directly at Taylor, but then I remember that in SGB you cannot hurt your teammate. I keep trying to hit him as Taylor is getting a lot of hits on him. "Sean! Help me! He has better gear than me and I'm low!" She runs towards me and I charge the guy. I get a few hits on him, and then I notice arrows flying past me hitting the guy. Taylor with her amazing bow skills hit him a lot of times. I hit him one final time and he died. "We won!" Taylor shouts. I give her a high-five and we end the recording. "Thank you all so much for watching and I'll see you all next time gooood bye." I say cutting off my recording. Taylor and I edit until around eleven thirty and then we post our win.

The next morning I wake up to a delicious smell. Taylor's cooking. She's great at it. I go online and buy plane tickets to Vermont. Today we will go house, probably apartment, hunting. When we find a place then we will move all of our stuff. I look around the house. Taylor and I haven't done the most spectacular job packing considering that most of our stuff is still out.

After we eat Taylor and I get two small bags (in total not for each of us) with necessities for our little trip. Then we head to the airport. Automatically people surround us as we walk in. Our flight is at one, so we sign a few things and take a few pictures.

In a few hours Taylor and I board the plane. We sit down next to each other. Most of the people on the flight are elderly, young parents, and young children. No one seems the age to be fans of us. I mean, there is no age limit, but these people don't seem to care whether Taylor and I are on board. Taylor is sitting in her window seat grinning. "Why are you so happy?" I ask. "I've always wanted to leave. Now I'm going to find a home in a place far from here. And I'm doing it with you." I grin. Life is good right now. I raise the arm rest between us a wrap my arm around Taylor's shoulder. She looks up at me and I give her a little kiss.

I find out after the flight that there was someone watching us because when I went on Twitter I saw a picture of me kissing Taylor. "People..." I say. Taylor peers over my shoulder while we are waiting for a taxi. She sees the picture and sighs. "Why are people so into our life? Don't they have their own life to worry about?" Taylor asks. I just shake my head as we head into a cab to take us to our hotel.

After we put our stuff down in the hotel room we meet up with our realtor in the lobby. We get into her car to go to the first apartment.

After five we stop. Taylor said she liked them all, so we went back to the hotel. In our room I talked it over with Taylor. "We are not going to be buying five apartments, so let me tell you that the first one will have to have a lot of money to fix it up. The second one is very nice, but expensive. The third one is in-between the prices of the first and second one. It will require some money to fix it up. The fourth one is in-between the prices if the first and third one and it stares at a brick wall out of most of the windows. The fifth one is beautiful, but the most expensive one. I say we either go with the second or third one." "Which one is more expensive?" Taylor asks. "The second one, but after the third one is fixed up it will be just a little less than the second one." "Go with the second one. I'm too lazy to fix up an apartment." I laugh and call the realtor about our quick decision.

The next day we meet up with our realtor again at the apartment we chose. The owner of the apartment was there. We got someone to inspect the apartment, signed all the forms, and then it was ours. We wrote a check to the previous owner. It all went by quickly. I'm amazed that it was so easy to do. Usually it takes longer.

We go back to the hotel and buy plane tickets for our flight back home. It is in four hours. We haven't done much in Vermont except buy a home. We plan to walk around more when we move in.

Back at home our packing speed increases. We are both excited to have a new home. At noon the next day I go with Taylor to see her family's new house. It's somewhat similar to her old house. Her entire family is there and they have some stuff moved in already. We help them move and unpack. Then Jessica, Ryan, and James come to my house which Ryan is planning on buying from me and Taylor. He decided to move out, and he will still be a neighbourhood away from his mom if she ever needs help. Taylor's three siblings help us pack. Jess helps me out in my room a lot because she is really into my recording materials.

By the end of the day, when the three of them have gone home, the house is almost completely packed. My friend, the living room sofa, has gone into a moving truck along with other things like the TV. Just kidding, but it did go into a moving truck. Everything from my bedroom except my bed and a few clothes were packed. Same for Taylor's room. Almost everything from the kitchen was packed, and the dining room set is going to stay here with Ryan. We put everything into one bathroom, but the rest is packed.


	17. Chapter 16: Dad and Dreams

**Sorry it's been a while since I posted!**

* * *

Taylor's POV

I cannot wait to move! I think my life will finally be right. Just being out of school made everyday a little brighter.

After the part of my family that was here left I walk to Sean's room. He is about to get into bed, but stops when he sees me. "Hey," I say while leaning on the door frame. He walks over to me and grabs my hands leading me towards his bed. He lays down in his bed and pulls me down. I'm falling towards him, but he catches me right at the end. We smile at each other. I sit upright on his bed while he continues to lay flat.

I put my finger on his shirt and I start moving it around his chest in random circles. I smile at him and he smiles back. "Do you mind?" I ask. He shakes his head no, but he looks a little nervous. I slide his shirt up his chest to continue moving my finger around. I see some faint marks on his chest. Scars. My fingers reach out to them. "What happened?" I ask. "My dad." With a confused look on my face he continues. "He's an addict. When I was younger he beat me." I do a soft gasp as I continue sliding my fingers around on the scars. "No one knows," he whispers. "Not even my mom or sister." I slowly take his shirt off. The scars are more visible on his chest and less visible on his stomach. "I haven't seen my dad in years. My mom knew he wasn't safe to be around even if she didn't know about the scars. She sent me and Amanda to live with my aunt which was in this neighbourhood. My parents moved out of state because I was only down the street from them... Including my dad. I don't know where they went." I nod sympathetically. I have not stopped tracing the scars.

The doorbell rings and that ends the conversation. Sean puts his shirt back on and we go to answer it. It's a cop. "Hello Sir," Sean says. "Do either one of you know someone named Vincent?" The police officer asks. I shake my head no, but when I look over to Sean he is nodding. "Come then. Both of you. I need to see if this is your Vincent." We obey and follow the cop into his car. I don't know what this is about, but I don't want to ask Sean. At the police station we sit down in two chairs. Two police men walk into the small room holding a man who looks like he is probably a criminal. Is this Vincent? I look at Sean. He looks nervous. I bet he knows who Vincent is. "Who's the girl?" The man asks Sean while gesturing towards me. "Why did I have to be called here?" Sean asks while sighing heavily. "I asked, 'who's the girl?'" He says with anger in his voice. "Why do you care?" Sean asks. "Okay guys!" An officer says interrupting them. "Let's cut to the point! Vincent was caught robbing a house. His wife won't help to make is sentence shorter, so he suggested you, claiming that you were his son." "I am, but I won't help him. People who have done something wrong must be punished." Oh! Vincent was the one who hurt Sean. "Sean! Come on! We are family!" "He said no!" I shout. "I would make the same decision if I were Sean! Do you not know what you did to him?" Sean tugs on my shirt and I realise that I shouldn't have mentioned it. "What did he do?" One of the officers asks me. I bow my head and whisper, "Nothing." "What did he do?" The officer says again a little more firmly. I glance at Sean. "Sorry," I mouth to him. He nods and stands up. He lifts up his shirt enough for the officers to see the scars. "It was him," Sean tells them. It's the most quiet I've ever heard him.

Sean and I go after Vincent leaves and after the officers asked if we could go through a court case. We said no because we will be moving. They did take a picture for evidence, which I think made Sean uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry," I say when we are back home. "It just kinda slipped out." "It's fine," he says hugging me. He holds my hand as we walk into his bedroom. Both of us flop down onto his bed face first. "So your dad is a robber? Great career choice." Sean laughs at that and says, "Yeah." "Recommendation: do not follow in his footsteps." Sean laughs again. I wrap his blankets around us and I lean my head on his shoulder.

The next morning I wake up next to Sean. This needs to stop happening. What if Mom found out? Worse, what if Ryan found out? We get dressed and ready for the day full of packing.

After putting boxes in Sean's car and in my car I pack away some of the final things in the house into a few more boxes. My car is stuffed with boxes and so is Sean's. Ryan comes over a little while later to help Sean pack our beds into the moving truck. Then they attach it to Sean's car because it is a trailer, not really a truck.

As we, just Sean and I, eat dinner we talk about our drive tomorrow. "Do you want to drive it in one or two days?" He asks me. I shrug. "I depends on how much driving it really turns out to be. I'll probably settle for two." Sean nods and I look for hotels on my phone in Michigan. I find one and I tell him the address. I don't make a reservation because we may want to go further or stop earlier. "I'll call or text you if I need to change plans on where we are staying. You do the same," I inform him. "Yes ma'am." He says back to me. I giggle. "What?" He asks with an adorably confused look on his face. "Ever since we met you always say 'yes ma'am' when I tell you to do something or whatever." I say in reply. He nods, and walks into the garage. I follow him. He pulls on a string which brings some stairs down. The attic. He climbs up, grabs a box, and comes down. "We might need somewhere to sleep tonight." I look through the clear box. Blankets, towels, and pillows. "You know... Most people keep those things in a linen closet." "I have one of those. Of course, all the blankets and stuff are packed and I'm not going through a million boxes to find blankets. I just got these extras down." When we walk into the house Sean says, "Living room, my room, now somewhere in your room" I nod and we head to my room. As Sean sets the box down I open it up and pull blankets out of it. I lay them on the ground and on top of each other. We put about six layers of blankets on the ground. Two to sleep on and four over us. I put five pillows at the top. I think we went a little over the top. Whatever.

At ten after watching some shows separately on our phones we crawl under our blankets. "As excited as I am to move, I think I'll kind of miss North Dakota" I whisper. Sean nods in agreement. I fall asleep very quickly with Sean's arm wrapped around my body. I feel so safe.

As I walk into the living room I turn and look at the front door to see who Sean is talking to. I cannot tell, so I ignore it and walk out of the living room into the kitchen. I work at getting a bowl of cereal. I see from the kitchen Sean walking to the living room with the person he was talking to. It's a girl. I watch curiously at them. He holds her hand and they smile. Then he leans down to kiss her. "NO!" I yell. They look at me, but go back to focusing each other. After they kiss she leaves and I start to silently cry. I realise it was Ashleen.

Then the doorbell rings. Sean goes to answer it. He walks back into the living room again with someone. Another girl. Jayme. They sit down on the couch. Sean does the exact same thing as he did with Ashleen. I cry harder and scream, "NO! THIS ISN'T HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE! WHAT IS GOING ON?" "Taylor," I hear a voice softly whisper to me, "Taylor! Wake up."

I open my eyes to realise it was all just a dream. Everything with Ash and Jay. There are real tears on my eyes. I guess I cried while I was dreaming. "What happened? You were screaming and crying!" Sean tells me. "I had a dream... You kissed Ashleen and Jayme." "Oh. Well, that will never happen. I love you. Try to go back to sleep now." I feel like a young child. I nod and fall asleep again in Sean's arms.

The next [real] morning I wake up to see that Sean is up before me and that I'm freezing. Maybe the blankets and pillows weren't over the top. He is playing with my hair. "Hey," he says continuing to twirl my hair around his finger. "Ready for today?" I ask. "Yes, but no because I don't really like driving. It's part of life, though." Sean replies. Sean wraps his arms around me the instant he notices I'm freezing. I snuggle up closer to him. We sit close together for a few minutes, but then Sean goes to get up. I tug on his hand which is still grasped in mine. He turns and looks at me. I lean towards him and give him a kiss on the lips. Afterwards we both get up and ready for our long drive.

After breakfast we begin driving. We stop at the hotel that I had showed Sean. The next day we continue driving, and by 10 at night we are finally at our apartment.


	18. Chapter 17: Coming up with title later

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I AM BACK GUYS! OMG IM SO SORRY THAT IVE BEEN GONE I JUST WASNT FEELING THE STORY ANYMORE. ILL PROBABLY WRAP IT UP SOON AND THEN I HAVE THIS OTHER CUBE FANFIC TO POST. ALSO IDK WHAT TO CALL THIS CHAPTER BECUASE I DIDNT ACTUALLY READ IT. I JUST TOOK WHAT I HAD FROM A WHILE BACK. AND ITS MEGA LONG FOR THE TIME THAT I MISSED! OKAY BYE! LOVE YOU ALL! 3/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I dig around in my car for some blankets. Then, Sean and I set them out for bed in what is to be my room. "This so exciting!" I tell Sean with him nodding in agreement. We crawl into our blanket bed for the second night in a row. /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"As he wraps his arms around me I slide my fingers around his chest and stomach, again. I don't know why, but I really enjoy doing it./span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sean's POV/span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Taylor glides the tips of her fingers around me. It kind of tickles, but I enjoy it, and I believe Taylor enjoys doing it, also. "I have a question for you." I nod to signal for her to continue. "Can you explain to me your relationship with Ashleen? I'm just curious, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." "Sure... When I was seventeen we went to this teens hangout together. My friend had recommended it to me, so I went. Ashleen had already been going for quite a while, so that is where we met. When I was eighteen I had to leave because I was too old to be there. The ages were fourteen to seventeen. I lost contact with her, but that Christmas we met up again at a party that my friend, who took me to the group, held. We started talking with each other more. Then when I was about to turn nineteen we started dating. It was nothing serious, but as you know, when you first her I broke up with her because I couldn't be with her. I liked you so much even if we weren't dating then. The end." "Ah. Okay. Thank you for telling me. Anyone else you dated?" "One other girl named Sandra. In tenth grade. That's all. Would you mind talking about Zach?" I ask. I hope I didn't go to far. "We met at school in ninth grade. Stephanie introduced me to him. I was fifteen then, but then our friendship became stronger. My dad also became friends with him. At the end of our freshman year we started dating and dated since then. Then about a year later... Well, you know. Ever since then I haven't dated. My friends knew I was sensitive to talk about it, but they still tried to convince me that I should move on. I now met you and realised that they were right. I can't get him back. Now I don't mind talking about it. I have you." She informs me. Taylor is the best thing that's happened to me. She still seems a little sad that Zach is gone, but that is understandable. He seems like a great person. Taylor stops drawing random lines on me and wraps her arm across my back. I feel like the luckiest man alive right now to have a girl like Taylor. "Sean," Taylor whispers. "What?" I ask. "I love you so much. I feel so amazing to be with a guy like you. You have changed my life forever." "Same," I whisper back. We easily fall asleep cradled in each others arms./span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The next morning I wake up before Taylor. It's around six on a Saturday. I slip out of our blanket bed, and go out to my car. I don't see any of our neighbours as I go down. I grab some boxes out of my car and put them in the elevator. I quickly run out and grab a few more boxes to put in the elevator. I press four which is our floor. I take two trips from the elevator to the entrance of our apartment which is where I set the boxes down./span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"When I go down the elevator again there is someone standing behind the counter. "Good morning. Do you happen to have a dolly I can borrow? I'm moving boxes into my apartment." "Yes. I do. If you want I can help. We have more than one dolly." The man replies. "Sure! By the way, my name is Sean." "I think I've seen you somewhere... But my name is Ray. I live and work here." Ray tells me. I smile and we head out to my car after going to a closet to get two dollies. "Are you still in school?" I ask Ray. "Just graduated high school," he answers while piling boxes. "Ah. My girlfriend just graduated high school, also." "Where did you move from?" He asks me. "North Dakota," I reply. We head inside the building and get on the elevator./span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Wow! You have a nice apartment! I bet it will look even better once it's furnished." Ray exclaims complimenting our apartment. I grin. Then I go check on Taylor. She is still sleeping. We go back down to get more boxes./span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Once my car is empty of boxes I grab Taylor's keys and go to her car. "Thanks for helping me." I tell Ray. "Anytime! After your girlfriend's car do you want me to help you empty what's in the U-Haul?" "Sure! You are such a great help." Ray smiles at my compliment and we continue working./span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"After we move the last thing in, the couch, Ray leaves. He seems like a cool dude, and he lives here. I hope to get to know him more. I instructed Ray on where we should put the couch, but asked him to come back because I don't know if Taylor will like it. I did that with all the furniture. /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I start pulling things from boxes labeled kitchen and some labeled food. I start making pancakes. /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"When I finish it is around eight. Taylor finally walks in the room with her messed up hair. "Woah!" She exclaims. "You must have been working hard." "I had some help. We both worked hard." I tell her. She nods and grabs a few pancakes which she puts on a plate. "Unpacking today?" Taylor asks me. I nod./span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"After breakfast Taylor starts dragging the boxes labeled: Taylor Do Not Touch! She has really gained a lot of items since she has moved in with me. "Taylor. Your birthday is September seventh right?" I ask. "Yeah. How do you know?" She asks me back. "You've said it in a video." "Oh yeah! That was last birthday. I was playing with one girl I met from school. I was teaching her how to play Minecraft." Taylor says remembering her birthday video last year. /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"By the end of the day we have gotten most of our stuff unpacked. My recording materials will stay put away a href="x-apple-data-detectors:/2"until tomorrow/a because it takes a while to set up. /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Taylor's POV/span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"As I wake up the next morning I take the elevator down to the ground floor. There isn't much there. The apartment reminds me of a hotel, but no one to clean the room in the morning and things like that. "Hey. Are you the guy who helped my boyfriend take our things up to our room?" I ask a man behind a counter. He nods. "I'm Taylor." "Ray. Nice to meet you." "Is this a dream?" I ask with fear in my eyes. "Nope. It's real life." Ray answers. I gesture Ray to follow me. /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Ray's POV/span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I follow Taylor. I don't know what this is about. We stand a few feet away from my counter. She grabs my shoulders tightly and leans towards me. Her lips seal again mine./span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sean's POV/span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"As Ashleen is kissing me I see Taylor kissing Ray out of the corner of my eye. What is this madness? I push Ash away and walk towards them. A girl walks into the apartment complex. "Ray!" She automatically screams. Ray breaks their kiss and points to Taylor saying, "Taylor." "Sean." "Ashleen." "What did I do?" Ash asks when I point to her and say her name. "I'm out," Taylor says heading towards the door. "No," I say grabbing her arm, "I want to know why you were kissing Ray." "I want to know why you were kissing me," Ray states. "I would really like to know why you were kissing my boyfriend," the mysterious girl says. I guess she is Ray's girlfriend. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I was just confused. It's like my dream come true. A nightmare come true. I believe Sean knows what I'm talking about. Anyways, I kissed Ray, which by the way I'm very sorry about, out of jealousy. I saw you, Sean, kissing Ashleen, so I acted on impulse... I'd like to know why you were kissing Ashleen. She's not your girlfriend anymore." Taylor says to the four of us. "I don't know," I say honestly. "Ask Ashleen." "Well... I don't know." Ashleen says. "I'm sorry Taylor. I should have understood that you and Sean are together. Not Sean and I. I was kinda jealous of you two. I wanted Sean back, but I know that won't happen. I think you guys are great together. He deserves you. Not me." "Ashleen! You seem like a sweet person. I don't know you well, but I know you will end up with a great guy. Just like I have Sean." My current girlfriend tells my ex-girlfriend. "Also, Ray I'm really sorry." Taylor says. Then she gestures to who I'm assuming is Ray's girlfriend. "I'm also sorry to you. You probably didn't appreciate me kissing Ray." The girl nods solemnly. I feel bad for her. "This seems pretty cleared up, so I would like to have Taylor come up with me to our apartment. I would like to talk with her." Ash leaves and the girl (who I never got her name) walks off with Ray. /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Jealousy?" I scream. "You think I would do something like that? I wouldn't kiss my ex! I can't believe you kissed Ray out of jealousy!" "What was I supposed to do?" Taylor yells back to me. "Waltz up to you guys and be like, 'Hey. What's up. I'd like you guys to stop kissing. I'm dating Sean not you, Ashleen.'" "You should know me well enough to know that I would not break our commitment unless something happened and I'd have to!" I rage. "You could have stopped it! You didn't have to kiss her. You could have pushed away. Said no. But you didn't. Why?"/span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Taylor's POV/span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sean is silent with my comeback about stopping Ash from kissing him. "I can't believe you Sean. You just told me you would never kiss your ex." I say much quieter than before. I turn and walk out our apartment door. "Taylor," I hear him call after me. I ignore him. I walk down four flights of steps, but just sit down on the bottom step and cry./span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"What feels like years later I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I turn and see a girl who looks like she is fifteen or sixteen. I give a small wave and try to wipe my tears from my face. "Hey. What's wrong?" She asks. "Boys. Stupid boys." "Ah. I had a talk with a guy at the step all the way on the top floor. When I saw tears in his eyes I asked the same thing and his answer was, 'Girls. Stupid girls.'" "What did he say?" I ask her. "He said that he didn't know what to do when his ex showed up. When she went to kiss him he was still I'm shock. He just didn't know what to do. He just accepted the kiss. Then he saw another girl kissing Ray in the front. Apparently that is his girlfriend. She kissed him out of jealousy. Sean, which is his name, got mad at his girlfriend, Taylor, because she didn't just talk with her about it. Then she asked why he didn't refuse the kiss from his ex, but he didn't know what to say. The end." She finishes her story and I quickly stand up. "By the way I'm Taylor. What's your name." "Blaine." I nod and scramble up the stairs./span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"After twenty floors I finally get to the top, and I see Sean. His hands are buried in his hair. I sit down next to him while wrapping both of my arms around him. He looks up at me. "I'm sorry," we say at the same time. "Blaine told me what you said," I say by myself. I bury my head in his chest, and he wraps his arm around me. /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"After a while of sitting on the uncomfortable step we walk down into our apartment. "That was what... Like only our second argument? The last one was a while ago." Sean nods and says, "Pretty impressive. Huh?" I nod as Sean lays down on his bed. "So I noticed that you avoided setting my bed up," I, Detective Taylor, tells Sean. He nods. "I would appreciate if you set it up soon. I'll wait for now." I jump down on to Sean's stomach. "Oof," we both say. "What was that for?" "I don't have a bed. What do you think?" "Ah-hem," Sean says pointing next to him. "Whatever," I say. /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I walk out of the room and pull my phone out of my pocket. I go to camera and start a video. "Hey guys! It's Taylor! As most of you guys know, I moved. In the comments of my last video people said they wanted a house tour, and they wanted to know where I moved to. I'm doing that in this video because Lazy Sean didn't set up anything that has to do with recording yet." /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"As I begin my house tour I say, "I moved from North Dakota to Vermont. Another thing you wanted to know was why I moved. Well, I graduated high school, so I wanted to have a new beginning. Anyways, here is the kitchen. It's quite a mess because we are still unpacking, so sorry about that."/span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"After the tour I upload it to YouTube without any editing because I can't edit right now./span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div 


	19. Chapter 18: The End - Epilogue

**I have no motivation to write this story anymore. Sorry. I'll be finishing this with an epilogue (without having any thought to finishing where I was last, sorry). Thanks for the support, I know most people liked it, but I haven't been on in forever... Because I don't like the story anymore... I've realised that there was a major flaw to my writing, so for the most part I stopped any stories I was working on because there's no going back to fix it... Sorry. Love you all...**

Epilogue - 10 years later

Taylor's POV

"Camdon!" I hear Sean say after a loud crash comes from the kitchen. I run into the kitchen with my messy bun flopping around on my head. "What did you do?" I exclaim to Camdon, my troublemaker child. "I was trying to get cereal..." the 8 year old says sheepishly. I sigh and Sean says, "I'll clean it up, my love. You continue unpacking." I give him a quick kiss in which Camdon looks at us with a disgusted look on his face. "Let's go," I tell Cam, "I left your sister alone." I walk upstairs of our new home in Fenton, Michigan with Camdon. "Why do we have to move here?" He asks me as we reach the top of the stairs. I swoop down to pick up almost 1 year old Cierra who is crawling around the floor of the loft upstairs. "It's for your dads job, remember?"I reply. "Now, help me with some unpacking. Some of Dad and I's friends will be here tonight." He groans, but helps. I put Cierra down for a nap and then go to one of the boxes. I pull out a ton of pictures from it. I sit down on the floor criss cross applesauce style and go through them. It starts off with pictures from the past few years and then slowly goes back in years. About 9 years back there are a lot of wedding pictures... The last time we saw the Cube friends. Everything changed after we got married. Then, even further back is the last PAX we went to as a group. Then, some printed screenshots of memories on the Cube. Many memories come flooding back. Meeting Sean at the mall, the fire, fighting with Jayme and all them, not being wanted on the Cube, dating Sean, pouring I don't even know what on Jayme and my ex-fiends, moving with Sean, joining the Cube, losing mom... So many memories... Sometimes I wish I could have most of it back. Yes, losing mom was no where near fun, but being on the Cube was. All those times that I spent with my friends...my lifelong friends who didn't end up being so lifelong. But no, my life is great right now. I have a husband, kids, and I'll be getting to see a few of the Cube members today. It'll be great.

I put the pictures back in the box, not sure where they belong and head to a different box full of kids toys.

Later that evening the doorbell rings and I run to answer it. It's Mitchell and Bee, all the way from Australia. I give them a huge hug as they walk in the door. "It's so great to see you!" I yell. Camdon, standing next to me, looks at me like I'm crazy. "Sean!" I shout to my husband upstairs with Cierra. "Coming!" He calls moving down the stairs as fast as he can with a baby in his hands. "Aw! She's such a cutie!" Bee says holding Cierra. Mitchell starts talking to Cam and automatically they become friends. We move into the living room and the instant we are all seated the doorbell rings again.

Sean's POV

"I'll get it this time," I say. I stand up and walk to the front hall to answer it. It's Liam, Corrine (a/n sorry I'll usually bold a/n's, but that's her name right?), and their son, Bryce. I hug them and they walk in with us. Camdon abandons Mitchell to go talk with Bryce, who I believe is a year older than Cam.

5 minutes later Parker shows up with Brayden and his girlfriend, Brittany (a/n idk if he actually has a girlfriend. I don't think so, though) pulling in 10 seconds after him. Parker walks over to Bee and starts adoring Cierra as well. I look over to Taylor who has begun talking to Brittany and Corrine, so I talk to Brayden and Liam.

After about 20 minutes of almost being convinced that Will wasn't coming, the door rings again. I answer it and I see Will. "Sorry, man," he greets me, "My flight came in late and I don't have cell service here in America." "It's fine," I say taking his bag from his hand since he couldn't stop at his hotel beforehand.

In a little while the three kids are sleeping and a few hours later everyone is about to go. Liam gets his sleeping child and heads out first to the hotel he is staying at. Then Bee, Mitchell, Brittany, and Brayden leave together because they are at the same hotel and the Australians need a ride as well. Then, Parker and Will leave, will taking a ride with Parker after deciding to stay at the same hotel.

We meet up multiple times over the course of the next week before everyone goes home. It was nice to finally reunite with my old friends and Camdon definitely make a new friend with Liam's kid.

THE END!


	20. Announcement- sorry (not part of story)

**Guys, I feel so bad for ending this story and I'm so sorry, but I don't like it. I don't get why you guys liked it. I'm sorry for ending it... Maybe one of you would want to do a part two on your account or something... I don't know... I have other stories... Like the straubee/beeyani/applebees (grape and bee) one that I have one chapter on. If that gets more support then I'll upload more of it (yes, I actually have that one completely written, so no writers block. Just copy-n-paste).**

**Again, I'm truly sorry that I'm stopping this one. I haven't uploaded in a while and I'm just not feeling it. I know I'm probably letting a lot of you down because I know most of you seemed to enjoy it, but thank you so much for the support. It means a ton. I've never really let people read my writing, so to have such good feedback the entire time I've been doing this is awesome. I love you all! 3**


End file.
